Let's Be Friends
by JustMe133
Summary: Kendall and Carlos are Freshmen in high school while Logan and James are Juniors. Can love spring up among these unlikely couples? KOGAN and JARLOS. Slash. Rated T for safety. May change to M later on. Don't like, don't read.
1. Welcome To High School

**So, I'm trying out some BTR AU stories! I hope they aren't too bad!  
Please feel free to review, but don't be too harsh!**

**No, I don't own BTR or its characters. Just a fan, who has a weird perception on some things.**

…

"What?" Kendall and Katie Knight, ages 14 and 11, asked their mom, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'll only be gone for a few months."

"But mom-"

"Please. This is a great opportunity for me to make some extra money for our family. I already talked to Carlos's mom and she said that you both are welcome to stay there as long as you need to."

"But mom, school starts in just a few days! What are we supposed to do? Carlos lives in a different school district!"

"Well… you both will be moved into that school district." Both kids were quiet before they rushed to their mom and hugged her tightly.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you both, so much!"

…

"This sucks," Kendall groaned as he followed his best friend, Carlos, into the large school building. "I mean, don't get me wrong Carlos, I love getting to live with you while my mom is out of town for the next few months, but I didn't want to start at a new school."

"Oh come on, the year just started a few days ago! And our moms arranged it so we had all our classes together! What could be better than that?"

"Me being back in my old school?"

"Oh come on Kenny!" Carlos said, using his old nickname for his friend, "It could be worse. You could've gone halfway across the country with your mom. Then I wouldn't see you at all."

"I guess you have a point…" Kendall trailed off though as he caught sight of two guys standing a few lockers away. Carlos followed his friend's eyes and smirked.

The two guys in question were only a little taller than both boys. Both also had dark brown hair; one was a little taller than the other, and from Kendall could tell, had green-brown eyes. The guy could've been a model; he was _that_ good looking.

As for the other guy with him, he had dark brown eyes that had a bright sparkle in them, a sweet crooked smile and dimples. He looked slim and broad and perfect in _every, single, way!_

He was the one that Kendall had his eyes on.

"Don't even think about it. They're Juniors. We're Freshmen. They wouldn't look at us twice." Right as Carlos said this, the taller one saw them and smirked their way, making both boys gulp and blush in nervousness.

"I know you're right. But still… damn."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's get to class." As they walked away Kendall glanced over his shoulder and saw the guy he had been eyeing looking at him with that damn sparkle in his eye.

And then he smiled.

Kendall couldn't help but smile back.

…

"Dude," James said, nudging his step-brother in the shoulder. "There's a couple of guys checking us out." Logan had to resist the urge to look but eventually did; he was too late though, since the guys in question were walking away.

But then, the blond guy looked back and caught him looking.

So, Logan smiled.

And the guy smiled back.

And Logan would swear that his heart stopped at that smile.

"Damn," he said, looking at James.

"Yeah, well you can have Blondie. I've got my eyes on Caramel there. We gotta talk to them!"

"We can't," Logan said, a frown coming to his face. James looked appalled before Logan pointed to the doorway they went to.

"Freshmen homeroom…" James said, that same dejected tone in his voice that Logan had. Logan nodded and patted his shoulder. "Dammit!"

…

"Not too bad is it?" Carlos asked as he and Kendall made their way into the cafeteria. "Half of the day is over already!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You're still thinking of the guys in the hallway this morning. I got more information on them."

"What'd you find out?" Kendall couldn't help but be excited as they sat down with their food. "Come on tellmetellmetellme!"

"Okay. They're step-brothers by the name of James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. Logan is the one that you were eyeing."

"And?"

"They're part of the year round hockey team, some of the more popular guys in school, and there is a rumor going that they are into guys but I have no confirmation on that yet."

"And how did you find all of this out?"

"I have my ways," Carlos said with a devious grin. Kendall just raised an eyebrow but Carlos just shook his head.

"Ooh they have our lunch period!" Kendall said, slapping Carlos' arm. "Look at him. OhmyGod they're coming this way!"

And that they were.

James leading the way with a smirk on his face.

…

"Ooh lookie Loges! Our eye candy have our lunch period."

"So?" Logan asked, trying to seem uninterested; he wasn't succeeding. "Why would I care?"

"Because almost all the tables are taken but they luckily have two empty seats at theirs. Looks like we got some lunch buddies!"

"James!" Logan cried, following his brother. "We can't!"

"There's no harm in _talking_ is there?" James asked, a smirk on his face. Logan frowned but followed him anyway.

…

"Hello there gentlemen," James said, looming over them. "Mind if my brother and I sit with you? There's not many seats left anywhere else."

"Uh… sure," Kendall said, looking at Carlos, who was now silent as he stared at the taller boy. James smiled cockily and sat down next to Carlos, leaving the only available seat for Logan next to Kendall. Logan gave him his beautiful crooked smile and sat down.

"So, we've never seen you two around," James said, eyeing them both with a smug smile. "Fish?"

"Yeah," they said together, beginning to eat.

"I'm Carlos, and that's Kendall."

"Nice to meet you both," Logan and James said at the same time, winning smiles from both guys.

"Aren't you two Juniors?" Carlos asked, beginning to become more like himself now that he had gotten over the initial shock of having someone like _James_ come sit next to _him_.

"That we are my young friend," James said happily, tossing an arm around Carlos' chair. Logan gave James a warning look, which he just shrugged off with a smug smile. Carlos looked at Kendall, a bright smile on his face. Kendall just looked bored.

"Well, we gotta go," Logan said, shooting James a warning look before smiling at Kendall. "It was great getting to know you."

"You too."

"Yeah, hope we can get to know each other some more tomorrow," James told Carlos, giving him a smile that he eagerly returned.

"Yeah, totally."

"See you guys tomorrow."

…

Over the next couple of weeks, the four guys got to know each other, and James found himself falling for the hyper Latino boy and Logan found himself falling for the sweet blonde.

And Logan thought that was a bad idea, and he told James so.

"James, they're sweet guys. But we're Juniors. Do you really think getting involved with a couple of Freshmen is good for us?"

"I like him Loges. I haven't liked anyone the way I like Carlos. So, you can ditch Kendall if you want, but I think I'm gonna ask Carlos to come to the game on Saturday, and then ask him out."

"What if you hurt him?"

"He's different. He's not just an easy lay or some fangirl. He's… special."

"Come on, let's get to practice."

"Kendal likes you. You should ask him out."

"No James."

"You know you want to."

"Just because I want to, doesn't mean I should."

The two continued to argue as they made their way to practice. But before they could change into their practice clothes, the coach came into the locker room.

"Gentlemen," the coach said as two of their teammates carried in boxes. "I got some extra money left over after buying the new team uniforms, so I thought we could do something… fun."

"He hesitated," James murmured to Logan, who nodded.

"That's not good."

"So, here's what's going to happen. I got extra jerseys made, and I was thinking, to show team spirit, you could give them to someone important to you; whether it's a family member or someone special," the coach said, passing out the jerseys. When James got his and saw his last name on the back, he couldn't stop his smile.

"Totally giving this to Carlos," James whispered with a gleeful smile. "You should give yours to Kendall. He'd be heartbroken that Carlos got one and he didn't."

"I don't know…" Logan said, sounding unsure.

"Boys, practice is cancelled today. Go have some fun and get those jerseys passed out!" the coach barked out, making the group of guys scatter.

As James and Logan made their way out of the school building, James looked at Logan with a smug look.

"Come on! You really need to give it to Kendall."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You're so gonna do it."

…

It was the Friday before the hockey game, and James had yet to ask Carlos, and Logan was still saying that he wouldn't ask Kendall, but James hoped to change that.

"There's my favorite Freshmen!" James said, sitting next to Carlos and giving him an easy grin. Logan came and sat next to Kendall, giving him a happy grin too. "So, gentlemen, our first game of the year is tomorrow," James said, watching as Logan's face paled as he realized what James what up to. "And Logan and I would like to invite you two as our own personal guests. We even have special jerseys that we hope you two will wear to this game, and other's you may come to."

Logan groaned as James pulled out his jersey. He quickly followed his move and pulled out his own.

"Carlos, wear my jersey?" James asked cheekily, making Carlos giggle and wrap James in a hug.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kendall eyed Logan, who gave him a shy smile.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, holding out his jersey for the blonde boy, who smiled back and took it in his hands.

"Yes. Thank you."

Then, Kendall decided to be brave and kissed Logan's cheek.

Logan couldn't stop the smile the spread across his lips. And when he finally looked at Kendall, he could see a matching smile and a deep pink blush on his face.

He was adorable.

…

As Saturday night rolled around, Kendall followed Carlos nervously into the ice rink.

"This was a bad idea Carlos. What were we thinking?!"

"That we like these guys and want to get to know them?" Carlos asked, practically bouncing to the stands.

"I think James likes you, but I don't think Logan likes me."

"He does."

"No he doesn't."

"Whatever. I don't wanna argue. Tonight's supposed to be _fun_!"

"Hi!" They looked up when a small group of girls approached them. One had long black hair that had bright red streaks throughout it. Another had wavy blonde hair and a nice smile. The last was a little shorter than the other two and obviously younger than the others, and had long wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. The one that had spoken, the one with the wavy brown hair, spoke again, "You guys must be Kendall and Carlos, right?"

"Yeah…" they answered slowly, making the three girls smile warmly at them.

"We're friends of James and Logan's. They asked us to have you two sit with us," the one with the red streaks said, giving them a big smile. "I'm Lucy. One of their friends. This is Jo," she said, pointing out the blonde girl, "And this is Camille. She's a freshman like you two."

"And James and Logan's little sister," Camille said with a shrug, making the two boys' jaws drop. After that statement was said, they could easily see the relation between the three. "Let's go sit."

As the small group made their way to an empty spot in the bleachers that was right in front, Kendall and Carlos got some weird looks from many fans. Lucy saw them share a concerned look and she waved her hand dismissively.

"Ignore the dirty looks. James and Logan are really popular with their fans around here. Almost every single student in these stands, current company excluded, has tried to sleep with those two," she explained, sitting down.

"So, they're pretty popular?" Kendall asked, sitting next to her. Carlos sat on her other side as she nodded. Jo sat next to Kendall and patted his knee.

"Yeah, James was once known as a heartbreaker, but he's changed his ways," she said, noticing how Carlos began to bite on his bottom lip, obviously worried. "I believe he's fallen hard for a certain freshman," she said, winking at him, making him blush profusely. She laughed lightly and looked back at Kendall. "Logan is different. He's always been so… reclusive. If it wasn't for James' prodding, he would be a quiet nobody. James really brought him out of his shell. He's only had a couple of serious relationship, a couple of flings, but nothing that really seemed to _mean _anything to him, ya know?"

Kendall nodded and Camille now spoke up, "You have nothing to worry about Kendall. I've heard James and Logan talk at home, and I've _never_ heard Logan talk about someone the way he talks about you. Or James the way he talks about Carlos. You two are pretty lucky."

"But, if anything were to happen between you guys, you two need to be careful," Lucy said, pulling out her phone for a second.

"Why?!" they asked in surprise.

"Because," she said, quickly sending a text and looking at them with a soft smile, "you two will be with some of the most popular guys in this school. Your lives will probably change drastically."

"Don't let Lucy freak you two out," Camille said. "I know my brothers, and they would never do anything to hurt anyone or anything. They are two of the sweetest guys you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting."

Lucy suddenly lifted up Carlos and Kendall's arms, making them wave at someone. They followed her eyesight and saw James and Logan waving at them. Dropping her hands, they now waved on their own.

But both couldn't help but wonder, what were they getting their selves into?

…

"They came!" James said excitedly to Logan, who had a matching smile on his face.

"They did."

"I'm totally gonna ask Carlos out on a date after this. You gonna ask Kendall?"

"I don't know…"

"Why not?! You told me yourself you've never felt like this with someone. Why are you denying it so much?" Logan looked at his brother for a second before letting his eyes fall on the small group. Kendall was smiling at Jo as they talked and laughed. Camille and Lucy seemed to be getting along fairly well with Carlos. "We've never had anyone our friends and our sister actually _liked_. But look at that. Plus, look how _good_ they look in our jerseys."

Logan chewed on his lip as an image of Kendall, sprawled out beneath him, in nothing but that jersey, flashed through his mind. He shook his head at the sight and looked at his brother.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe something could come from it," he said, smiling a bit as James' own smirk grew.

"That's the spirit!"

…

**So, how was the first chapter? Was it okay? Did it suck?  
Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. The Down-Side To Being Freshmen

**This one got pretty good reviews.**

**Let's hope I can keep up that streak!**

**Hope ya'll like this one!**

******Updated: 06/23/2013**

…

The stands erupted in cheers as the game ended.

Their team had won!

Kendall and Carlos clapped loudly with their new friends as the team collided on the rink, cheering happily. Logan and James looked over at them, waving happily. They quickly returned it before being led from the stands.

"We're all going to our house when they get done changing. You two wanna come?" Camille asked, giving them a big smile.

"Oh… we would, but my mom is on her way to get us," Carlos said, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Oh, well… you two should at least wait for James and Logan. They're gonna wanna talk to you two I bet," Lucy said, giving them a happy smile. "Come on, we'll wait in the hallway." The small group made their way to an empty part of the hallway before they were met with James and Logan.

"We won!" they both cried out, automatically hugging all their friends, Kendall and Carlos included.

"Carlos, can I talk to you?" James asked, already pulling him away from the group. "We'll be right back," he told them all, giving them a sly wink before pulling the younger man away. The girls giggled before looking at Kendall and Logan.

"Want to walk with me for a minute?" Logan asked, making Kendall smile.

"Sure."

…

***James & Carlos***

"Thanks for coming to the game tonight," James said, giving Carlos a small smile. "And for wearing my jersey. It meant a lot to me."

"Well… why wouldn't I come? You did invite me."

"Yeah… but... shit," James muttered, "This is harder than I thought…" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, giving Carlos a big smile. "I just… I wanted-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The answer is yes," Carlos said, giving him a sweet smile.

"So… yes?"

"Well, depends if you were gonna ask me what I hoped you would ask me."

"Date?"

"Yes."

James, overly excited, grabbed Carlos and hugged him tightly.

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I'm not free till Monday after school. Sorry."

"Monday after school then if that's okay."

"That should be fine."

…

***Kendall & Logan***

"So… Is James asking out Carlos?" Kendall asked, making Logan nod.

"Yeah, was it obvious?"

"A bit… Carlos is gonna be thrilled."

"Yeah, and James is never gonna shut up now. He's liked Carlos since…"

"He laid eyes on him?"

"How'd you know?" Kendall shrugged and blushed slightly.

"Just a guess."

"So… Um… would you maybe… like to… go on a date with me?" Kendall looked at Logan in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean… not unless you don't want to and I completely misread the situation."

"No, no I'd love to. I just… I didn't think you'd be interested in me. I'm only a Freshman."

"So? Age is just a number." Kendall smiled at that and nodded.

"So when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't. I'm busy all weekend."

"When _are_ you free?"

"Not till Monday after school."

"I'm fine with that if you are."

"Sounds good to me."

…

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, walking towards him with a huge smile. "Mom's here."

"Okay. Bye Logan. Bye everyone else," Kendall said, giving them all a small wave. Logan gave him a big smile that he returned before the two walked off. James slipped an arm over Logan's shoulders.

"You get the date?"

"Hell yeah."

…

As Carlos and Kendall walked into school on Monday, all eyes were on them.

Word had spread that they would be going on dates with James and Logan this afternoon.

And some people of the school weren't too happy about that.

They didn't know what was coming for them.

…

Kendall gasped as he connected with the locker.

"Hey Freshman," the guy in question said, glaring at him. Kendall looked around, surprised that no one was around.

Why did that always seem to happen when he was getting beaten up?

"What do you want?"

"You don't know what you did huh Fish?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kendall gasped as he shoulder collided with the lockers behind him. He winced as pain shot down his arm.

"You got a date with Logan!"

"So?"

"Logan and I used to date!" the guy exclaimed, catching Kendall by surprise.

"What's that have to do with me?"

"After we broke up," the guy said, lifting Kendall up so he was pinned against the lockers, "we agreed we'd still fuck on occasion. I tried to get with him this morning and he told me NO! Because of YOU, you stupid Fish!"

"That's not my fault." The guy hissed in frustration and punch Kendall in the face.

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried out as someone pulled the guy away from Kendall. He looked through his good eye to see James holding the guy up by his collar. "If you touch him again I swear to God I will go get Logan and let him kick your ass."

"Logan likes me!"

"Logan never liked you! He fuckin' pitied you since he knew you liked him. And he slept with you _once_. You've been begging him to fuck you ever since you two ended! Now him," he said, cocking his head to the side, "Logan likes. If you fuckin' lay a hand on him Logan and myself will not hesitate to kick your ass. Do you understand?! If you don't, maybe I should talk to coach. I'm sure he'll listen." The guy's eyes widened before he was let go. "Now get out of here!" James let go of him and watched the guy run off before turning to Kendall. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"You're gonna have a black eye," he said, crouching down next to Kendall and holding his chin in his hand, looking at his eye. "And some bruises on your face. We should get you an ice pack. Come on, we'll get one from the locker room so you don't have to go to the nurse."

"What was up with him?" Kendall asked as James helped him to his feet.

"He's got a HUGE crush on Logan. Logan hasn't dated anyone since him, so he fooled himself into thinking that Loges still liked him. Then you came into the picture and he snapped. Don't let him get to you," James told him as they walked to the locker room. "Logan likes you. Don't let assholes tell you otherwise."

…

"James isn't gay," one girl commented as Carlos was walking by.

"He's just pitying that poor boy. He must have such a huge crush on him," a second girl said, shaking her head. Carlos just went to his locker, trying not to listen to them.

"Hey kid!" the first girl asked, sauntering up to them, shaking out her long blonde hair. "What's with you and James Diamond?"

"We have a date tonight," Carlos said quietly. He had answered this question many times today.

"Why? James isn't gay," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "_I_ should know," she said cockily.

"Me too," the other girl said, walking up and shaking out her curly hair. "We both _know_ James."

"He doesn't like guys."

"Especially you."

"You're so stupid."

"You should just leave him alone."

"You mean _nothing_ to him."

"You are such a loser for thinking you have a chance with him!"

"You're just a freshman! He's a junior. One of the most popular guys in this school."

"Hey sluts," Logan said, pushing them away from Carlos, who looked really upset. "You better shut the fuck up."

"And if we don't?"

"I know things about you both that would make everyone in this school _despise _you. So, if I were you, I would shut up and leave right now."

"He's just a stupid fag-"

"You say one more word, and I will not hesitate to fuckin' punch you right in your fake face." They stood their ground. "Or should I get James. I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear how you two are talking to _our_ friend here." They looked at each other before storming away. "That's what I thought! If I find out you or anyone else bothers this kid, I swear you will regret it!"

"Thanks Logan," Carlos said quietly.

"You okay?"

"I guess…"

"Don't listen to them. They're bitches. James really likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He won't shut up about you." Carlos now smiled. "Let's get to lunch."

…

**I wonder how Logan's gonna react when he sees Kendall and James will react when he finds out what the girls did to Carlos…**

**Hmm, so many possibilities :D**

**Anyways.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Revenge Is Sweet,First Dates Are Sweeter

**-gasp!- it's new chapter time!**

**Yay!**

**Hope ya'll like this update!**

******Updated: 06/28/2013**

…

Logan chatted happily with Carlos as they made their way to the lunch room.

But then, he stopped in his tracks.

Because, sitting at their table, was James, who had a comforting arm around Kendall.

But that isn't what made him stop.

What made him stop was the fact that Kendall was sporting an awful black eye and bruises all over his face.

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, rushing up to his friend. "What happened to you?" Logan, in a daze, followed him. The closer he got, he realized that their table wasn't as empty as it usually was. The seat next to Kendall was empty as was the one next to James. But three more chairs had been pulled up; Jo, Lucy, and Camille occupied these.

"It's nothing," Kendall said shyly, biting his swollen lip and looking down. He only looked up when he felt a firm hand holding his chin.

"Who did this to you?"

"Mitch," James answered for the silent Kendall. "I found him beating him up." Logan stiffened up as his face darkened into a mask of anger so terrifying that Kendall had to flinch back a bit. Logan saw this and frowned.

"That ass," he growled, turning from the table.

"Loges. Don't do it right now," James said, sliding an arm over Carlos' shoulders now. "Come comfort Kendall." Everyone at the table watched as he instantly relaxed and came back to sit next to Kendall.

"Are you okay?" Kendall nodded as Logan's fingers brushed over his bruises. He hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Looks like you and Carlos both had a bad day."

"What happened to you?!" James asked, head swiveling like an owl's to look Carlos over. "You don't have bruises… Did someone hurt you?!"

"I'm fine… Just some girls being bitches to me," he said quietly, giving James a hopeful smile. James didn't buy it though.

"Loges?"

"They were a couple of your fans I think. One had long blonde hair, the other had really curly-"

"The two Jennifers. Of course," James said in anger. He looked at Jo and Lucy and smiled at them. "You two wanna help me get those two back?"

"Sure." James, now appeased that his revenge would be executed smoothly, tightened his arm around Carlos happily. Logan smiled at them and placed his hand on Kendall's, squeezing it slightly.

"So, Carlos, what would you like to do tonight?" James asked, making Carlos grin widely. Logan watched them before giving Kendall a soft smile.

"Maybe we should reschedule our plans tonight. That looks pretty bad," he said softly, brushing his fingers over the bruises again. Kendall hissed at the pain again.

"I could make it."

"Please. For me?" Kendall frowned but nodded. "I'll escort you home personally okay?" Now Kendall smiled.

"Okay."

…

**After school:**

***James***

James leaned against his car and watched as the two Jennifers stormed up to him, papers clutched in their hands.

"What did you do!" they screeched at him, making him laugh loudly and proudly.

"Had some help placing these," he said, grabbing a sheet of paper from one of them, "All around the school."

"This is a lie!" the blonde one screamed, throwing the papers in his face.

"This is not," he simply said, holding up his sheet; it contained a photo of the two girls in question, kissing heavily.

"We were practicing!"

"For what? The Lesbian Olympics?" he scoffed, throwing the paper on the ground now. "If I hear that you two even come close to bothering Carlos _ever again_, you will live to regret it for the rest of your lives. I know things about you two that would make even your icy skin crawl. Understood?" They looked at each other then at him. "If you don't, let me put it so you can. I will make _this_ go away as long as you promise to leave him alone! Get it now?"

"Yes," they said together, "We're sorry."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my face." As they scurried away, James looked up to see Carlos looking at him. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough," he said simply, walking up to James and hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

…

***Logan***

"I saw what you did to Kendall," Logan said simply enough, looking at his teammate Mitch. Mitch was tall, with curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes; an all-american boy if there was one.

"What's that Fish got that I don't?" he asked, standing up and looking at the Logan with distaste. "We had something good. Why'd you end it?"

"Because I didn't care about you."

"You loved me!"

"I pitied you," Logan said, kicking him in the gut, making him fall to the floor. "I hated you. I tried to be a good boyfriend, but all you did was bitch and complain whenever I talked to other guys, my own brother included!" he said, kicking him again. The guy struggled to get up and glared at Logan.

"I loved you! We… we had sex!"

"So? What's that have to do with anything?" Logan asked, punching him in the face.

"I… I told him," he said as he staggered against the wall.

"What?"

"I told him… we had sex… and that you liked it….Only from me." Logan saw red as he rushed him. The guy blocked him as much as he could, but Logan still got some punches in.

"I want nothing to do with you. Ever. If you come near my Kendall again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure," Logan said, punching him in the face one last time. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Logan turned and left then, heading to the coaches office.

He needed some bandages for his hand.

…

"Logan, you gotta work on these anger issues," his coach said, wrapping his hand. "He might press charges."

"He won't," Logan said, wincing as the bandage got tighter.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he won't. Trust me."

…

Kendall looked up in surprise when he saw Logan.

"Your hands!"

"I'm fine," he said, hugging Kendall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But your hands-"

"They're fine. I've had worse injuries from hockey. Come on, lets get you home."

…

***James & Carlos***

"I feel kind of bad, leaving Kendall alone like that," Carlos commented as he and James entered a restaurant for an early dinner.

"He's with Logan remember?"

"True…"

"Hey, if you're that concerned, why don't you text him and see what he's doing? Would that make you feel better?"

"No. I'm sure you're right. I just worry is all. He's like a brother to me."

"I understand. If something was wrong with Logan, I'd be the same way." They shared a smile and ordered dinner.

Both were unbelievably happy.

…

***Logan & Kendall***

"Thanks for bringing me home," Kendall said as he and Logan entered his house. "Ya know, I'm staying with Carlos and his family. I hope they don't mind you being here."

"I'm sure they won't," a voice said, making Kendall turn sharply to see Carlos' mom and Kendall's own sister Katie sitting on the couch; both were smirking at him. But then Carlos' mom caught sight of Kendall's face.

"Kendall! What happened to you?" she asked, rushing to him and prodding at his eye. He winced at her, making her scowl in worry.

"Mrs. Garcia, I'm fine," he said, giving her a strained smile. "This is Logan. He-"

"Oh! Katie!" Mrs. Garcia said quickly, turning from Kendall. "Would you like to go to the grocery store with me?"

"Uhh… sure," Katie said, getting up and punching her brother on the arm. "We'll see you two later."

"Logan, would you like to stay for dinner? Carlos told me he would be occupied, so we have a spare seat."

"I would, but I'm sure my parents are expecting me."

"Well maybe another time then. You two have fun."

Kendall watched them go and smiled at Logan.

"Wanna maybe… watch a movie?"

"I'd love to."

…

Kendall was in bliss.

He was cuddled against Logan's side as a they watched a movie in the Garcia's living room.

And he knew right then, when Logan kissed the top of his head, that this was better than any flashy first date could've been.

…

***James & Carlos***

Carlos and James were holding hands.

And Carlos felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.

He flinched as the movie flashed brightly, hurting his eyes.

But then James squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Carlos felt himself relax.

He was happy.

…

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**Tell me that wasn't just a little adorable!**

**Yay for Kogan and Jarlos! Too cute!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Budding Relationships And Their Problems

**I hope this story is going good!**

**And I hope everyone likes it!**

******Updated: 07/05/2013**

…

Carlos was in bliss as James drove him home.

"So… did you have fun tonight?" James asked nervously, making Carlos chuckle.

"Yeah, I did."

"Really?!" James asked, sounding just a little too excited. Carlos laughed again.

"Yeah, really."

"Would you… wanna do it again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Carlos said, a blush darkening his tan cheeks. James smiled brightly as he pulled up in front of Carlos' house.

"Huh, Logan's still here," James commented, recognizing his brother's car. "Welp, how 'bout I walk you to your door?"

Carlos bit his lip nervously and nodded.

"Sure."

…

Logan looked at Kendall, who was snuggled deep into his side, arms wrapped around him.

"I gotta get home. We have school tomorrow."

"So?"

"Kendall, love, I gotta go," Logan chuckled, pulling the younger, pouting teen off of him and standing up. "Besides, Carlos will be home soon."

"Fine," Kendall said, getting up and following Logan to the front door. "Thanks for staying with me today."

"Why wouldn't I? How's your eye feeling?" he asked, cupping Kendall's face as his own burrowed in worry as he looked at the bruises covering Kendall's face.

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt anymore. How's your hands?" Logan's eyes strayed to the bandages that covered his knuckles. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about it," Logan said, giving him a cheeky grin. "Really. I should get going," he said, kissing the side of Kendall's face that was covered in bruises. "Do you need a ride in the morning?"

"You'd give me a ride to school?"

"Yeah, I usually catch a ride with James. He and I will pick you and Carlos up okay?"

"You think he's gonna care?"

"Doubt it," Logan said, opening the front door to see James and Carlos lip-locked on the front porch.

"Really!?" Kendall and Logan both cried, making the two pull away from each other with matching grins.

"You better be happy that your mom didn't see that," Kendall said, shaking his head. On the outside, he smiled; but on the inside, he felt a little upset. Carlos was already so happy. Logan seemed so reserved. Kendall wondered if they'd ever get that way.

"Goodnight love," Logan said, kissing his cheek. "Night Carlos."

"Night Logan! Night James," Carlos said, watching them walk down the walkway. As the door shut, Carlos turned to Kendall. "I had the _best night_!"

…

Logan looked at the small house one more time before turning to his brother.

"What you and Kendall do all night?"

"Nothing but watch movies. You and Carlos _obviously_ had a fun night. Better be careful James. Don't want this to end the way some of your other exploits have."

"Carlos isn't another exploit."

"Good. Cuz we're picking him and Kendall up for school tomorrow," Logan said, getting in his car.

"What's up with you?" James asked, making Logan shake his head.

"Nothing."

...

Logan was silent as James drove them to pick up Carlos and Kendall the next morning.

"Okay, what's up? You've been really… weird since last night."

"Nothing's 'up'."

"You sure?" Logan just sighed. "I know that sigh."

"I threatened to kill him," Logan said quietly. "All because of _Kendall_."

"You rough him up pretty badly?"

"Yeah."

"He gonna press charges?"

"Nah. He's too much of a pussy to do that."

"So what's the problem?"

"What if Kendall finds out about my temper? What if… what if I lose him?" Logan said quietly, looking at his still-bandaged hands.

"One, you technically don't have him yet, and two, please, he is so crazy about you… I doubt something like trying to kill some fucker will bother him."

"I hope you're right."

…

Kendall began to chew on his thumb in nervousness.

"Stop doing that!" Carlos exclaimed, shaking his head.

"It's a nervous habit!"

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"You and James seem so… perfect together! James doesn't mind being all over you. But Logan is so… reserved."

"You should know by now that's just how Logan is. He likes you. I can tell."

"I don't doubt that he _likes_ me, just that he wants to _be_ with me."

"He does. Seriously. Don't worry about it Kenny, okay?"

"Okay…"

…

Kendall watched as James nervously held Carlos' hand as they walked into school. He was happy for his best friend, really, he was, but he couldn't help but wonder if he and Logan would ever get that far.

"Kendall? You okay?" Logan asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

…

Kendall was quiet throughout the whole day, and Carlos noticed this instantly.

Then, when Kendall avoided going to lunch, he knew something was wrong, and voiced so during their lunch to James and the others.

"Loges, maybe you should go find him," James commented, his arm secured around Carlos protectively. Logan nodded and stood up, slipping his back over his shoulders.

"Alright, see you all later then," he said, quickly hurrying away and down the hallway. He ended up finding Kendall in the library. "You okay?" he asked, making Kendall shake his head. "What's wrong?"

"Just…" Kendall started, but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence; he ended up just shaking his head again.

"Kendall. Love. What's wrong?"

"Do you like me?" he asked, hating how sad and silly he sounded. Logan chortled out a laugh and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist.

"I'm crazy about you. Why on Earth would you think I wasn't?"

"Well… James and Carlos are so-"

"James and Carlos," he said, finishing Kendall's sentence. "James has no reserves being himself with people he likes. I, on the other hand, enjoy working up to a relationship. And I want to be in a relationship with _you_. But I want to work towards it. Okay?" Kendall nodded and hugged Logan.

"So… you do like me?"

"Very much so."

"Good."

"Good. Now come get lunch," Logan said, standing up and reaching a hand out to Kendall. "Come on love."

Kendall, now smiling more than he had all day, grabbed Logan's hand and let the older lead him into the cafeteria.

Logan hadn't let go of his hand.

…

**So, this chapter seemed kinda slow to me. I hope ya'll liked it though!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Nothing Good Comes From Parties

**So, this chapter will be interesting… I hope…**

******Updated: 07/11/2013**

…

Kendall cheered loudly with the crowd behind him as Logan scored the winning goal for this week's hockey team Carlos, next to him, was screaming just as loud. Both were clad in their respective other's jerseys, looking too adorable.

Technically, Logan hadn't asked Kendall to be his boyfriend yet, but they had spent quite a lot of their free time together, and Logan was always touching him in some way.

He hoped it was only a matter of days before they became official.

Carlos, on the other hand, was in bliss, as usual, because of James.

At least, on the outside.

On the inside, he was actually terrified.

He and James were happy, sure, and they were very open with their relationship, but…

He knew James' reputation.

He tried not to let it bother him, but that was easier said than done.

James was a great person, and an even better boyfriend.

But every time they were together, and things got…_ heated_, Carlos could only think of what he's heard.

About how many people James had been with before, how many things he's _done_.

Carlos worried.

He didn't like worrying.

Especially about James.

…

After the game, Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Jo, Lucy, and Camille all met up to chat.

"So, this weekend, we're thinking of having a small get together… you all wanna come?"

"You did not just invite your sister to a party at her own house?!" Camille exclaimed, making her brothers chuckle and smile at her.

"Of course not. We figured you'd sneak in anyway."

"Damn right."

"You shouldn't be cussing," Logan said, shaking his head. She gaped at him and he finally broke a smile, making her smile too. "Kendall, you'll come?" Kendall, blushing, looked at Carlos, who was giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"If it's okay with Carlos' mom, then sure."

"Yay!" Carlos exclaimed, smiling at James. "We'll be there."

…

"Small get together my ass," Kendall commented as he followed Carlos through the throng of people. James and Logan's house was so full, Kendall wasn't even sure where he was going anymore! He followed Carlos until they finally burst into the kitchen, where James was.

"Carlos! Kendall! You guys made it!" he said joyfully, pulling Carlos tightly against his waist and kissing his temple. Carlos blushed as James began to whisper something in his ear. Kendall watched them and perched up on a counter, sighing. "We're gonna go look for Logan Kendall. You just stay in here k?"

"Mhm," he grunted, knowing they were probably sneaking off for some alone time. Kendall swung his legs back and forth like a little kid until he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he saw it was Camille.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, sitting next to him on the counter.

"Just waiting it out. I don't really like parties…"

"Then why'd you come?"

"Cuz the guy I'm crazy about was hosting it."

"Ah. Yeah, love can do stupid things to us."

"Yeah. So why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Because, besides you and Carlos, I'm the only Freshman here. And all the juniors and seniors want nothing to do with me. Makes me feel like a loser in my own home."

"Wanna be a loser in here with me?"

"Sounds good to me."

…

Logan was trapped in the crowd of party-goers, getting drinks shoved in his hands multiple times. He had caught a glimpse of Kendall as he walked in with Carlos, but he hadn't been able to get him. People kept dancing with him, or against him, and he couldn't get to the one person he wanted to see.

But soon enough, all the drinks began to take effect on his usually stable mindset. Stumbling against the wall, he tried to blink away the blurriness.

He did smile though, as a blonde-haired person appeared in front of him.

"Kendall?" The person nodded and pushed him against the wall before claiming his lips with his own.

…

Carlos was on James bed, with James hovering over him.

The party was all but forgotten to them.

Both were shirtless, and James was sneakily sneaking a hand towards Carlos' pants while he kissed on Carlos' neck; Carlos, whose eyes were closed in bliss, gave him a whispered warning.

"Don't even think about it." James pulled away from the darkening mark he was making on the tan skin and peered into Carlos' eyes.

"Why not?" Carlos felt uncomfortable and pushed James off of him, sitting up and resting his head on the bed's headboard. "Carlos. Baby. What's wrong?"

"How many people have you slept with?" he whispered, not looking at James. But when he didn't get a response, he peeked to see that James looked pissed.

"You've heard rumors haven't you?" Carlos shrugged and watched as James ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Carlos, that was the old me. I really like you okay? You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why do I feel so pressured?"

"I'm not meaning to pressure you. Really. I really like you, and I just… I get carried away. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Carlos looked at him and nodded nervously. James smiled and kissed him, pulling him to him. Almost instantly, James hand was back to Carlos' pants.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, pushing him away, looking pissed now. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." Carlos shook his head and pulled his shirt on.

"Maybe I should go check on Kendall."

"Wait, Carlos," James said, getting off the bed and hugging him. "I'm sorry. I just… the rumors are true in a way I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to sleep with anyone who really wanted me. Now, that's all I feel like I'd be good for. So… I'm not good a relationships quite yet. But I want this to work out for us. I'm insanely crazy about you. So please. Don't walk out on me yet." Carlos bit his lip and looked at James before kissing him softly.

"Put your shirt on. I'm checking on Kendall." James groaned but did like he said, pulling his shirt on and following Carlos to the living room. Before they got there, he pulled Carlos to him.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked him, making him blush and look away, giving James his answer.

"Let's find Kendall." James nodded and held Carlos hand as they plunged into the group. Carlos looked around at all the drunken high schoolers and stopped in his tracks, making James stumble.

"Carlos what's up?" Carlos, shocked silent, pointed. James followed his line of sight and his eyes widened.

"You've got to get Kendall out of here. Now." Carlos nodded and the two hurried to the kitchen.

…

Kendall was still in the kitchen, talking to Camille as well as Jo and Lucy when Carlos and James tumbled in.

"Kendall! We've got to go."

"What? I haven't even seen Logan yet!" Kendall said, getting off the counter and turning on his friend. "Why do we have to leave now?"

"Uh… I don't feel good." Kendall narrowed his eyes at Carlos.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I don't feel good. We need to leave. Like right now." Kendall glanced between Carlos, who was clearly lying, and James, who looked guilty about something.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said together, making the young blonde push past them and into the living room.

"If I have to leave, I want to see Logan at least _once_."

He scanned the crowd of moving, withering bodies until he saw who he was looking for. He took a shaky step back and felt himself connect with Carlos.

"I'm sorry Kenny," he whispered, but Kendall was silent.

Because _his_ Logan was kissing someone else.

"We'll take you home," Lucy said to him, making him shake his head.

"No. Not yet." With a determined look on his face, Kendall began to make his way to Logan, with Carlos, James, Lucy, Jo, and Camille behind him, all looking worried.

Logan wasn't the only one with a temper apparently.

…

Logan was ecstatic as he continued to kiss who he thought to be Kendall.

Only when he reached up and wrapped his fingers in curly hair did he begin to realize something was off.

Kendall was shorter than him.

And his hair was _definitely_ not curly.

As the cogs began to turn once again in his haze-filled brain, he connected the dots.

This wasn't Kendall!

Opening his eyes, he met rich blue ones as he pulled away.

"Mitch," he gasped, making said guy smile happily. As Logan struggled to pull away, he realized that damage had already been done.

Kendall was heading his way.

And he was still wrapped in Mitch's embrace. He pulled away and met Kendall, whose face was blank.

"Love, it's not-"

"Just don't, Logan," Kendall said in a strangely calm voice. He looked Logan in the eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you liked me."

"But I do-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kendall exclaimed, anger beginning to enter his voice. "Just shut up! I FUCKING hate you!" With that, Kendall pulled back his fist and punched Logan in the face. As Logan stumbled towards the wall, cradling his face, he looked at Kendall in shock. "Don't you ever fucking bother me again." With that, Kendall turned towards Lucy. "I'll take that ride now."

…

**Oooh, that's not good…**

**Let's hope Logan can win Kendall back!**

**And I wonder what's in store for James and Carlos relationship huh?**

**Guess we'll see!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Broken Nose, A Mended Heart

**I want to take this time to mention that, Big Time Rush has ENDED. This broke my heart. At the end, when they began to sing 'We Are' I began to cry **_**so**_** badly. And then, when they all started singing the theme song… Gosh there were waterworks…  
I just don't know how to feel about it now… It was like a part of me died…  
Big Time Rush will live on though! Through us, the Rushers!**

**Okay, anyways…**

**So this one is kinda… there.**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

******Updated: 07/26/2013**

…

"Kenny!" Kendall looked up from his bed at Carlos, who had his phone clutched in his hand. "Guess what!"

"If it's about Logan, I don't wanna know," he said stiffly, eyes blank as they surveyed Carlos.

"You're gonna wanna know this. James texted me," at this, Kendall hmmphed in aggravation, "And told me that Logan sent that guy to the hospital!"

"What?!" Kendall exclaimed; he had tried to not be interested, but that was definitely news.

"Yeah. Apparently, after we left last night, Logan went _berserk_ and beat up that guy so hard that he had to be rushed to the ER!" Kendall mulled over this for a moment.

"Wasn't that the same guy that beat me up?"

"Yes! James said that _he_ made a move on _Logan_."

"Still, Logan kissed him-"

"Because he thought he was you!" Kendall looked at Carlos and sighed.

"I just… I don't want to think about Logan right now. Please, just drop it?"

"Okay… But _I_ think that Logan really cares about you. He was just so buzzed that he thought he was kissing you." Kendall shrugged and lied down, effectively ending their conversation. Carlos closed the door, worried about Kendall, but worried about his own relationship as well.

Ever since he and James had had their "argument", things had been tense between them.

He hoped they all worked everything out as soon as possible.

…

As Kendall walked to his locker with Carlos the following Monday, he stopped in his tracks.

Logan was lounging against his locker, giving him the saddest look he could manage.

"I'm gonna go on to class," he said to Carlos, quickly turning on his heel. Logan saw this and called out to him.

"Kendall, wait!" Kendall ignored him though and hurried into the crowd, easily blending in. Logan lost him and groaned before turning to Carlos.

"You could try again at lunch?" he suggested sadly as James wound an arm around him. Logan sighed but nodded.

"Yeah…lunch…"

…

Lunch didn't work out too well for him. Logan got there early, arrived at their table, and watched as Carlos, James, Lucy, Jo, and Camille all showed up.

Kendall, however, did not.

"Do you think he's okay?" Logan asked worried, watching as Camille and Carlos exchanged looks, as if they knew something he didn't. "What?"

"He _really_ doesn't wanna see you…" Camille started, making Carlos nod in agreement.

"He's been trying to call his mom all day, to see if she would take him with her wherever she's working right now… He wants to leave this school… Leave _you_."

"But… I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"We know that Loges," James said, patting his shoulder. "He just needs a lil time. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

…

Kendall was on the phone to his mom, who wasn't budging.

"_I'm sorry that you're upset hun, but it would be too much of a hassle to move you down here when I could come home in a couple of months."_

"But mom-"

"_Kendall, everything will work out in the end for you."_

"How do you know?"

"_Because I'm your mother. I know these things."_ He managed to smile at this.

"When will you be home?"

"_As soon as they say I can go, I'm out of here."_

"I miss you."

"_I miss you too. Give Katie and Carlos hugs for me."_

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_

He hung up and headed into the hallway. If he hurried, he could be in the classroom before the lunch period ended, and he wouldn't have to see Logan.

But apparently, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Hey Freshman!" he turned to the voice, seeing a football jock who was about three times his size strutting towards him. "What you doing out here?"

"I'm just going to class," he muttered, looking at his feet.

"Oh no, no, _no. _During lunch, this is _my_ hallway. And you're trespassing."

"It's a _hallway_. It can't belong to anyone." He watched as the guy bristled up in anger, his beefy fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Wait. I know you. You're the fish that Mitchell was interested in. Well Blondie, Puck-Head isn't here to save you now," he growled out, clearly pissed off. Now that Kendall looked at him, the guy looked like he had one steroid shot too many. He braced himself though as the meathead raised a fist back. Closing his eyes, he felt what felt like a rock covered in metal covered in somewhat skin collide with his nose, then a sudden warmth fall past his lips.

His nose was bleeding from the punch, and possibly broken. He staggered as the pain hit him and fell against some lockers.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from!" he barked out, towering over Kendall's slumped form. Kendall spared a glance at him and could see the veins popping out of his neck as he breathed heavily.

"Little hard on the 'roids huh?" he muttered, knowing he'd regret it; he was right. The guy's eyes practically bulged as he reared back and aimed a kick to Kendall's stomach; wincing, he felt the crack in his ribs when the guy removed his foot.

Then, the bell rang.

Students began to stream out in clusters, talking and laughing loudly. It all seemed to die out though as Kendall and the jock were spotted. Kendall, dazed from the rush of blood falling freely from his nose and the pain in his side, closed his eyes as the guy pulled his leg back again.

But nothing happened. He waited, but still, there was nothing.

Then he heard a loud groan of pain. He opened his eyes to see Logan standing over the crouched figure of the guy, who was gasping as he clutched his nose; Kendall could see streams of red seeping between his fingers.

Then, he saw Logan pull back both fists and begin to just pummel the guy until he was a whimpering mess; he only stopped when James jumped from the crowd and pulled him back. Kendall watched them, hastily wiping the now drying blood on his jacket sleeve. James seemed to whispering harshly to Logan, who only looked at him blankly. Then, he let go off him and turned to the crowd.

"Get to class!" he called with so much authority that the students scattered quickly; eventually, only Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall, who was still on the floor, were left. Even the jock had scampered off somewhere. Logan crouched down in front of Kendall, who wouldn't meet his eyes. James grabbed Carlos' hand and tugged him away; Kendall gave him a fleeting look of desperation, and watched his best friend walk away, before he looked at Logan, who was right in front of him now. There was nothing but kindness in his dark eyes, and what looked like the ending of a bad bruise on his chin still. Kendall couldn't help the small smile that formed when he saw that.

"You okay?"

He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good. Wouldn't want my boyfriend getting his ass beat before I could kiss him." Kendall, although reluctantly, met Logan's eyes, his own betraying his shock. Logan just smirked again and leaned closer. "I hope I can kiss you, right?"

Another nod. Logan chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips just right against his to avoid causing pain to his nose. As they pulled apart Kendall let out a weak chuckle.

"I'm…sorry…. For being… a jealous…asshole."

"It's fine. You're _really_ hot when you're jealous." He just laughed again as Logan helped him to his feet. He slumped against him, wincing though. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on, I'll take you." And, with his arm securely wrapped around him, Logan helped Kendall to the nurse's office to get checked.

…

"If I knew…liking you… would get…me into….so many fights…I would've… reconsidered it," Kendall joked, making Logan laugh now before kissing his cheek. Kendall was now at home, his ribs bandaged tightly and a thick bandaged around his blackened nose.

"You're too adorable," Logan muttered, squeezing their linked hands and kissing Kendall's knuckles.

"…Did you really….send that guy from the party… to the hospital?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You have _no_ _idea_ what I'd do for you Kendall. It's kinda insane."

"I like… insane."

"Good to know." They both laughed again and Kendall struggled to sit up enough to press his lips to Logan's.

"I like…being able to do….that as much…as I want."

"Well free feel to. I will never stop you."

They both shared a soft smile before Kendall let out a loud yawn. "Pain meds kicking in?" Kendall nodded and snuggled down into the bed, tightening his grip on Logan's hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

…

**Aw, that's kinda good.**

**But, the question we should be asking ourselves is, what's wrong with Logan?**

**Because… there very well **_**could**_** be ;)**

**Who knows …**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. What's Wrong With Logan?

**So, this is **_**mainly**_** a Logan chapter (as you can tell by the title), but I'm planning on throwing some Jarlos in at the end.**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

******Updated: 07/31/2013**

…

Logan was sitting in his bedroom when a hesitant knock sounded on his bedroom door. He didn't bother saying 'come in'; he knew, whoever it was, would come in anyway.

And he was right. Slowly, the door opened to reveal his mom.

"Logan… your brother and sister have informed me that… you're in a relationship with a young man named Kendall?" Logan groaned and closed the book that he was reading.

"I knew this was coming…" he said quietly, anger lacing his usually calm face. His mom sighed but closed the door behind her, moving deeper into the room.

"Logan-"

"Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"I know you _think_ you do, but James told me that you've already injured two boys for messing with this young man."

"Mom, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Logan."

"Mom. I've got it _under control_. I promise."

"Logan. I… I can tell you care deeply for this boy, but… you've got to be careful. You don't want a re-"

"I won't have a relapse! I'm under control. I swear."

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"I don't need it anymore, remember?"

"No. You just didn't need it when you were stable. And I'm afraid that you might be losing control Logan. Do you really want to hurt that poor kid?"

"He's not a kid!" Logan exclaimed, standing up suddenly and glaring at his mom, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. She stood her ground and crossed her arms and glared back. "I…I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry."

"I know Logan," she said, her stare softening. "Please, just be careful… When do I get to meet this boy?"

"What?! So you can tell him what a _freak_ your son is? And tell him to stay away from me? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"Logan." He was breathing fast, eyes wild. He took a couple of deep breaths and rubbed his face tiredly. "I will not tell him anything that you haven't told him. I suggest you tell him though…"

"I _can't_," he said, now sounding sad. He sat back on his bed and placed his head in his hands. She sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I don't want your pity!" he said, standing up and moving away from his mom.

"You're my son, and I can damn well pity you if I want," she said, now beginning to get angry. "I'm only concerned for your health and the safety of this young man! If he makes you happy, well that's great! But I'm not going to let you hurt yourself over this! Because, even though you are 16 heading towards 17, you are, and will always be, my son! I only want you to be safe." He looked at her before collapsing to his knees on the floor. "Logan!"

"I'm fine," he said quietly, hands cradling his head. "I just… I don't want this to happen again. But I can't tell him-"

"Yes you can. If he really cares about you, he'll understand." He looked up at her, the pain he was feeling clear in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I really do." He gave her a weak smile and she patted him on the head and was about to leave his room before she turned around. "I do really want to meet him sometime. As well as James' "friend"." Logan chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

…

James and Camille jumped when the door to James' room slammed open to reveal a seething Logan. Both of his siblings exchanged a nervous look with the other before giving him guilty smiles.

"Why did you tell mom about Kendall?!"

"We felt like you were losing control!" Camille cried out desperately, practically begging for him to understand.

"That doesn't give you two the right-"

"It does give us a right," James said, standing up to face his brother, a determined look on his face. "You would hate yourself if you hurt Kendall, Loges." Logan mulled over this before giving them another glare.

"Mom wants me back on my meds."

"We think that's a good idea."

"I'm not going to do it."

"Logan," James said, moving towards him. "Remember the other boy? Remember what happened?" Logan bristled at this.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!" he placed his hands over his ears and scrunched up his eyes.

"Logan," Camille said, pulling his hands away, "you're my big brother. I don't want to see anything _bad_ happen to you and Kendall. That boy is so insanely crazy about you… You've got to understand that. You don't want to hurt him do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then just… calm down. Okay?" He nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks Camille. You're the best little sister."

"Nah, I've met Kendall's. She's pretty badass for an 11-year old."

~**Jarlos~**

"Where is everyone?" Carlos asked nervously, following his boyfriend into the silent house.

"My dad, mom, Camille, and Logan went to a movie. Then they're going out to eat. They'll be gone a while…" James said carelessly as he grabbed Carlos hand and began to pull him towards his room.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I told them I didn't feel good, which was a big fat lie. Logan and I got in an… argument earlier, and I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"What did you fight about?" James stopped at this and frowned. "What is it? Was it about Kendall?"

"…In a sense… It's nothing bad!" he said, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face. "It's just… complicated. Logan will explain when he's ready, so you don't worry your sexy little head about it okay?" Carlos blushed at this, making James chuckle. "Now come on."

"…What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked as they entered James' room. "James?"

"Once again, don't worry," he said, giving Carlos a loving kiss. "This is to make up for all the fighting we've been doing." Carlos opened his mouth to argue, but James shushed him. "Just because we haven't done it _verbally_ doesn't me we haven't." Carlos nodded and let James lead him to his bed. "Sit, make yourself comfy."

"James-"

"Carlos," James said, sitting next to him on the bed, "Just relax okay? You seem nervous…"

"I am," he whispered, making James chuckle.

"Don't be," he said, cupping his face. "Just… trust me, okay?" Carlos nodded and James leaned forward, kissing him softly. Carlos kissed back before pulling away.

"James… what are you planning?" James sighed and shook his head.

"You can read me like a book huh?" Carlos smiled and nodded. "Well… I know you feel like I've been pushing you lately… and I really don't mean too. So… I want to make it up to you."

"…How...?"

"Just… relax okay?" Carlos nodded and James pushed him back on the bed.

"James-"

"Carlos. Please. Just… close your eyes, k?" Carlos nodded and felt his eyes slip close; even so, he was very alert to everything around him. He could tell James was moving around a bit before settling halfway next to him. Then, he felt a hand tilt his head back a bit, exposing his neck; next, he felt warm breath on his exposed skin before light kisses were pressed against his neck. He shivered as a hand slid down his chest and pulled his shirt up some, exposing his stomach.

"James," he whispered, fear clear in his voice, "what are you-"

"Shh. It's gonna be okay," James whispered in his ear, his hand tracing patterns softly on the smooth skin of his stomach. Then, he slowly brought his hand towards Carlos' pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He pulled away from kissing Carlos' neck to see what he was doing; nudging him a bit, he pulled his jeans down and began to kiss along his stomach while his fingers strayed to the edge of the boxers.

"J-James." That was all Carlos could get out as he took a deep, shaky breath; next thing he knew, a long-fingered hand had slid down his boxers and was gripping him. His back lifted up off the bed a bit as he gave a shaky gasp.

"It's okay," the breathy voice of his boyfriend said in his ear, "I told you I was going to make it up to you." All Carlos could do was give a jerky nod – he wasn't used to having a hand, besides his own, touch him there. Although Carlos couldn't see him, he could tell James was smirking at him.

Then, almost carefully, a pair of lips pressed delicately against him. He gasped and his eyes flew open as more kisses were pressed against him.

"Jameswhatareyoudoing?!" he got out in one breath, feeling the deep chuckle resonate across his skin. Instead of an answer, Carlos felt James take him completely in his mouth. He jerked and a hand involuntarily flew to James' hair, making the older boy moan a little bit. "_James!_" He chuckled and pulled away after a few minutes.

"Carlos… Can I try something?" Carlos nodded dazedly as he tried to catch his breath. James smiled and began to rummage in his night stand drawer for something. Carlos, still dazed, didn't really seem to take notice of what his boyfriend was doing, until he was back to being level with his waist. "Carlos… I want to you relax okay? This is gonna feel… weird and different, but relax, alright?"

"Mhm," Carlos said, because, as soon as James had finished talking, he had already taken Carlos back in his mouth. Carlos closed his eyes again and moaned at the amazing things James was doing to him with his tongue. At first, he didn't notice a hand moving down towards him; he didn't really notice the feeling of light pressure pushing against him.

What he did notice, though, was when a slick finger pushed inside of him; his back arched, his eyes flew open, and he let out a shaky, terrified gasp.

"J-James-" But that was all he got out as his head lolled back in pleasure; James had added another finger to his ministrations. He began to breathe heavily, close to reaching his peak. James seemed to notice this as well, for he quickened his movements right before curling his fingers just a bit. Carlos' back arched again and he let out a very loud, very pleased sounding _"James!"_ right before he released himself into James' waiting mouth. James took it all before pulling away from him. Carlos' eyes were still closed, and his breathing ragged. James chuckled and pulled his boyfriend's pants and boxers back up.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Carlos looked at James finally and gave him a weak smile. "That was…"

"Fun?" James finished for him, watching as he tried to sit up a bit.

"I was going to say 'amazing', but fun works too." James let out a small laugh and kissed Carlos on the forehead.

"I wanted to make up for pressuring you. I hope you don't mind…"

"No, that was…"

"I know."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Carlos in James' arms, when finally, Carlos seemed to be of stable mind enough to ask the question that had been needling the back of his lust-filled hazy mind.

"What's wrong with Logan?" James looked down into the brown-gold eyes of his boyfriend, shocked at this question.

"…Uh…"

…

**Daaaang this chapter was loooong.**

**Now the question is… should I make this M-rated? Please let me know what you think!**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Will You Still Love Me?

**So, the next chapter roused some people up I think!**

**I have changed this to the M rating… Which means that there very well may be some sex later on…**

******Updated: 08/03/2013**

…

Kendall was waiting up for Carlos for when he finally got home; this didn't surprise him. He figured Kendall would be curious about what happened tonight.

"So, what did you and James do on your date?" he asked, struggling to get up from the couch; his ribs were healing nicely, but they still hurt him every now and then and made some movement difficult. Carlos rolled his eyes at his friend and helped him up.

"Not much… just chilled at his house and watched a movie…" Carlos said, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat up; Kendall caught this, a smirk gracing his still bruised face.

"You're lying." Carlos opened his mouth and closed it again before re-encountering, in embarrassment, what James had done to him. When he was done, Kendall's mouth hung open in utter surprise. "I know, don't give me that look!"

"Wow," is all Kendall said, shaking his head. "I'm just… flabbergasted."

"Really?"

"It's the best word to describe how I'm feeling… How was it?"

"Kendall!"

"What?! You know if Logan and I did something like that, you'd be asking too!" Carlos smiled and shook his head.

"Goodnight Kenny."

"Aw come on! I waited up for nothing?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle, making Kendall pout. "Night!"

"Night."

...

As Carlos lay in bed that night, he thought about what James had told him when he asked about Logan.

"_He'll tell you and Kendall when he's ready-"_

"_But if it's something that will hurt Kendall, I want to know now!"_

"_I know you care about him, but you just gotta trust Logan will take care of him-"_

"_But what if he hurts him like those other guys?"_

"_Logan will never lay a hand on Kendall. I swear."_

_**What's so wrong with Logan that even his brother seems worried?**_ Carlos thought as he drifted off to a sleep full of James, doing wonderful things to him.

…

**~Kogan~**

Logan was happy; he could kiss, hold, and touch Kendall any time he wanted to. How could he have thought this was a bad idea in the beginning?

Then he remembered what his mom said, and he felt his mood darken.

"Logie?" He looked at Kendall, who was peering up at him though his big, green doe eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, smiling at him, suddenly weary. He knew he should tell Kendall what was wrong, but he couldn't bear to lose Kendall; and he was sure that would be what would happen once he found out.

"You sure? You seemed happy a minute ago but then you just…" Kendall stopped and shrugged, making Logan laugh and shake his head.

"I'm fine, really." Kendall nodded and allowed Logan to pull him to him. "So, at least the bandages are off," he commented, gently poking Kendall's nose; he winced a bit but smiled. "Still tender?"

"Yeah. But at least it wasn't completely broken; doctor says it should be better in about two weeks. Apparently I'm a fast healer."

"That's good, because I wouldn't mind spending some time with you _outside_ your house," he whispered into Kendall's ear, making him blush scarlet as Logan chuckled. "You are too easy." Kendall blushed still and leaned towards Logan, who raised an eyebrow at him; Kendall just smirked before pressing his lips right below his jaw. Logan shuddered. "Damn you." Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan on the lips.

"You are just… something else."

"I know."

…

**~James & Logan~**

Logan had gotten home from his day at Kendall's and Carlos' to find James waiting for him.

"What's up?"

"…Carlos asked me what's up with you."

"What?" Logan asked, surprised by the shock he felt; he had expected anger, not shock.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you the other night, but forgot."

"Hmm," Logan said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What did you tell him?"

"That you'd tell Kendall when you were ready."

"Good answer."

"Yeah… I think you should tell Kendall."

"I _can't_."

"Loges. He's freakin' in love with you. He's not gonna turn you away because of what's wrong with you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I mean, come on. He's gotten his ass kicked just to be with you. This isn't going to change his mind."

"… I don't know."

"Loges-"

"James…"

"Loges. If you don't tell him… I will."

"You will not!" Logan exclaimed, jumping up and burning a stare into his hazel eyes. "I'll… I'll tell him."

"And start taking your meds?"

"If I need them."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask something?" Logan asked, looking at his brother, who was glancing at his phone.

"Sure."

"Why do you care so much?"

"If you hurt Kendall, it hurts Carlos. I don't want Carlos to ever be hurting."

…

**~Kogan~**

Kendall was excited; he was going to have dinner at Logan's house, just the two of them. He wasn't expecting anything like what Carlos and James had done, since he was still supposed to refrain from physical activity, but he hoped they would at least make out a bit or something.

So, when James came to pick up him and Carlos, who would be leaving with James, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Do you know what Logan has planned?" he asked James, who just shrugged.

"Nope."

"Reeeally?"

"Reeeally," James responded, smiling at the young, eager blonde. "Don't worry, I think you'll have a good night… I hope," he added quietly, to only where Carlos could hear him; he gave him a worried look but didn't comment on it.

As they pulled up to James and Logan's house, Logan was waiting outside for Kendall. "You two have fun," he commented to his brother, "And James…"

"I know," James said in a somber voice, giving his brother a tight-lipped smile. "I'll handle it." Logan nodded and walked hand-in-hand into his house with Kendall, leaving James and Carlos to drive away.

Logan smiled at Kendall, who was looking adorable tonight; his blonde hair was pushed to the side, showing off his pretty green eyes; he wore a nice blue-purple-gray plaid button down shirt; dark skinny jeans adorned his long legs; and simple sneakers were on his feet. Logan couldn't look away from him.

"I made dinner," he told him quietly, pulling him into the dining room. Kendall gasped at the site that awaited him; Logan had gone all out on this. He had made them a romantic dinner, had set up the table with nice place ware, and had even made sure there was mood lighting.

"Logan… this is…"

"I know," Logan whispered, kissing Kendall softly. "Let's eat."

…

After dinner, Logan and Kendall settled in the living room, where a movie was playing quietly. Kendall, though, was focused on Logan, who looked like he was internally battling with himself.

"What's wrong?"

"…I invited you here tonight for a certain reason…" Logan started, his breathing getting heavy; he had to mentally calm himself down before he could continue. Kendall, sensing this, placed his hand gently on his.

"It's okay," he said, giving Logan a loving smile. "It's gonna be okay."

"I need… I need to tell you this… but… I don't wanna lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Kendall joked, making Logan give him a weak smile. "Try me."

"There's… something wrong… with me…" he got out with extreme difficulty; on the inside, he was a blaze of emotions; anger mostly.

"Are you trying to tell me you have personality disorder?" Logan looked at Kendall in shock. Kendall just gave him a guilty smile.

"How…?"

"I Googled your symptoms…"

"You knew… how long?"

"Since you sent that guy to the hospital for kissing you at the party."

"_That_ long?" Kendall nodded guiltily and pulled Logan's face towards him; Logan looked on the edge of a panic attack.

"Logie," he said carefully, making sure the older guy's eyes were focused on him. "I love you."

"…You do? Even though-"

"Yes."

"I… I love you too." Kendall grinned at this and pulled Logan closer so they could kiss. Logan felt like a weight had been lifted; James was right. Kendall loved him, for him; so what if he was a little on the crazy side? Kendall _loved_ him.

Logan forgot about everything then. Moving so Kendall was half beneath him, he began to fumble with the buttons on Kendall's shirt.

Kendall didn't stop him.

…

**~Jarlos~**

"So… he's insane?"

"He's not insane," James said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration; he and Carlos were at the park, sitting in a pair of swings. "He's just… he's got a disorder-"

"That makes him go crazy?" James gave Carlos an exasperated look, which melted away at the look on Carlos' face; he really was just trying to understand.

"Logan can typically control it really well; it's just that Kendall sparks something in him…"

"Is Kendall safe with him?"

"Kendall is _fine_ with him," James said, rolling his eyes. He pulled Carlos up out of his swing and pulled him close to him. "Okay? I swear to you, on our relationship, that Logan will never hurt Kendall; at least, not on purpose." Carlos now rolled his eyes and James gave him a weak smile.

"You sure?"

"_Yes._ Now, do you want to keep talking about them, or go over to the car and spend some time together in the back seat?" James murmured in Carlos' ear, making him blush.

"I have to get home soon. School tomorrow."

"Dammit," James murmured, kissing Carlos with everything he had. Carlos grinned and pulled him towards the car.

"Well... maybe a few more minutes." James laughed and followed his boyfriend to the car; he would make those few minutes count.

…

**~Kogan~**

Kendall's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging of his slight shoulders; he was in Logan's lap, his fingers twisted in the dark brown hair at the nape of his neck. Logan's shirt was gone, and his hands resided firmly on Kendall's lower back. He pulled away to survey his boyfriend.

His face still had light bruises on it, but much better than it had been; they were slowly becoming unnoticeable. His chest was lightly toned; he could see the light muscles moving with every ragged breath Kendall took. His eyes traveled lower, to Kendall's ribs; they were still bruised, but not hurting the young teen much anymore. He moved his eyes back up to meet Kendall's, who was eyeing him with curiosity.

"What?" Kendall asked with a half-smile, making Logan's heart swell.

"Will you still love me when I lose control?"

"I will _always_ love you," Kendall muttered, kissing him lightly.

"Always?"

"Always." Logan and Kendall exchanged loving smiles and soft kisses for a few minutes before the front door opened.

"Where are they?" James muttered, hearing scrambling coming from the living room; him and Carlos made their way in there to see Kendall and Logan hastily putting on their shirts. "See, I told you they were okay!" James commented, making Carlos chuckle while Kendall blushed.

"I'll take them home," Logan said, giving James a happy smile. "You go rest. I bet you need it after making out with Carlos all night." James just stuck his tongue out at his brother before grabbing his boyfriend and giving him a passionate kiss right in front of Logan and Kendall, who both had the decency to roll their eyes. When the pair pulled away, Carlos' eyes were glazed.

"Bye handsome," he whispered, pushing him to the front door. "Loges, drive safely."

"I always do."

…

"So…" Carlos asked, looking from his friend to his friend's boyfriend, "how ya feeling Logan?"

"Carlos, just ask what you want to ask."

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"And you're not gonna like, ya know, hurt us or anything are you?"

"I don't hurt people I care about." Carlos leaned back, looking pleased. "Are you done interrogating me? Because you two are home." The two younger teens looked out the window; Logan was right, they were home. Carlos got out of the car and waited for Kendall, who was busy giving Logan a goodbye kiss. "I love you," Logan whispered, making Kendall grin.

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kendall got out and watched him go while Carlos prodded him in the back.

"Come on."

The two made their way into the house, only to find that everyone was awake and waiting for them.

Including someone they hadn't expected to see for a few more months.

"Mom."

…

**Damn, there was a lot going on here!**

**I hope you guys kept up!**

**See ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Kendall Didn't Even Say Goodbye

**Well, the last chapter irritated some people with the way it ended. Don't worry, it'll get better.  
Maybe.  
We'll see.**

******Updated: 08/09/2013**

…

"Kendall!" Kendall looked at his mom, who almost ran to him to wrap him in a tight hug. "They were telling me about those terrible bullies who beat you up," she murmured, caressing his face.

"Moooom," he whined, stepping from her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "But I've missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're back… I thought you had a few more months?" he asked weakly, not sure how to feel. On one hand, he was really happy she was back. On the other…

He was going to have to leave Logan.

"They let me go early! Now, since you only have a couple of days until Christmas break, I figured I could leave you where you are now until then, and then after the holidays, we'll put you back in your old school."

"Yay…" he said dejectedly, giving her a hug. He glanced at Carlos, seeing him giving him the same look he was sure he had. "Uh, mom, I'm really tired… I'm gonna go lie down. Can we talk in the morning?"

"Oh of course honey! I'm staying here for the last few days while you're in school and the minute you're off we'll go home." He nodded and looked at his little sister and Carlos' mom, who were both giving him looks of pity; they knew he was dying inside.

"Night," he said, turning to go to his room, Carlos behind him.

"Kenny…?" Kendall sat on his bed and looked at Carlos. "You okay?" Kendall just shook his head; he seemed to be in shock. "Kenny-"

"Don't tell Logan."

"What?"

"_Please_. Don't tell him."

"Kendall-"

"Carlos. _**Please**_." Carlos nodded and was about to go to his room when he turned back.

"What about James?"

"… Only if he won't tell him." Carlos nodded again and smiled wearily at Kendall.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

…

If anyone noticed Kendall's odd behavior over the last few days before the Christmas break hit, they didn't comment on it. As the bell rang for the last class and he made his way to the hallway, Kendall felt himself swept up into Logan's arms.

"So," he said, pressing a kiss to Kendall's shocked face, "I was thinking, how about me and you go away for a few days over the break?" Kendall's smile faltered only for a bit, but he covered it up quickly, fixing it so it strained his face.

"I would love to. But… I can't."

"Oh."

"I'll be spending Christmas with my mom," Kendall said, feeling his cheeks burn. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand. At least I'll be able to see you after the break, and for Christmas maybe?"

"Maybe. I'll need to see what's going on," Kendall said, giving his boyfriend a kiss; Logan felt that there was something different in this one.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Logan didn't know if he really believed him or not.

…

Kendall looked at the room he had lived in for five months now; it was bare, all his belongings gone.

"Kendall?" Kendall looked over to see his little sister Katie looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"We're going home."

"I know."

"You didn't tell mom about Logan."

"I know."

"You should have."

"I know."

"Kids? You ready?" their mom called out, making them both turn to see the red-headed woman in front of them.

"Yeah, we're ready."

…

"He's ignoring me," Logan said, pacing a line in his carpet.

"Why would he ignore you?" James asked, looking at his brother, appearing to be bored.

"Maybe he lied to me. Maybe he can't handle my disorder. Maybe he doesn't love me-"

"Loges!" Logan stopped and looked at James.

"What?"

"Kendall _loves_ you. He wouldn't just ditch you. He's probably just busy. Didn't he say he was spending time with his mom?"

"…Yeah," Logan said, sitting down. "But… He would call or text me, wouldn't he?"

"Logan, you are beginning to sound like a love-struck girl. Calm your shit down okay?" Logan looked at James in shock. "You done?" Logan nodded and quieted down. James looked at him and felt guilty; Carlos had told him that Kendall was gone, but neither of them had the guts to tell Logan.

They were worried about how he would react.

…

Kendall couldn't sleep; the holidays had passed, and Kendall would be returning back to his old school, with all his old friends; he wouldn't be seeing Carlos, James, or his Logan again.

And he knew that tomorrow, he would have to face Logan again.

He had, in fact, been ignoring him, sending his Christmas present to Logan with Carlos, who had gotten his mom to bring him by; in return, Carlos gave Kendall his gift from Logan.

And now…

Now he wouldn't see him again.

Finally falling into a fitful sleep, he dreamt of Logan.

Not all dreams were good.

…

Logan looked around the school, but there was no sign of the blonde-haired green-eyed boy he loved so much. He rounded on Carlos, who was kissing James.

"Where is he?" Carlos pulled away and grimaced while James prodded him.

"You gotta tell him," James whispered, but Logan heard him.

"Tell me what?"

"I can't tell him," Carlos whispered back, as if he hadn't heard Logan.

"Fine, I will."

"No, I'll do it." Carlos took a deep breath and turned to Logan, who was looking at them like they were crazy. "Kendall's not coming back."

"What? What do you mean-"

"His mom came back. They moved back home the day that school let out for the holiday. He's back in his old school." Logan stood there, mouth agape as he stared at Carlos; his eyes turned to James.

"You knew."

"Loges-"

"You knew that Kendall left me, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Loges. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this." Logan stared at him for a moment before pulling back his fist and punching James in the face. Carlos looked at him in shock as James stood up. "I'm fine," he told Carlos before looking at Logan, "Where are you going?!" he called after Logan, who had turned on his heel and was striding away from him and Carlos.

"To get my boyfriend back!"

…

**Oooh, Logan is gonna get his man!  
Let's hope his temper stays in check though…**

**Thanks for reading! **

**See you next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. You Can't Just Leave Me Like This!

**So this one got some pretty… interesting, reviews. I hope ya'll like this newest chapter!**

**Updated:08/16/2013**

…

Logan stormed out of the school and got into his car; but before he started it, his phone vibrated.

_You go to Kendall like that, and I doubt he'll talk to you._

Logan groaned, knowing his brother was right. So, starting his car, he began to drive.

There was someone else he wanted to see first.

…

Kendall was sitting in his first class when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Looking around, he dug it out of his pocket to see what it was. Just a simple text, consisting of two words.

_He knows._

An involuntary chill ran down Kendall's spine as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Logan knew he was gone…

And Kendall was sure he was probably pretty pissed.

…

"Logan, shouldn't you be in school?" his mom asked, surprised to see him practically burst into the house. "Did something happen?! Is James okay? What about Camille?"

"They're fine… I on the other hand…"

"What? What is it?"

"Kendall moved." His mom sighed and shook her head.

"Logan, I thought it was something serious."

"This _is_ serious!"

"Oh Logan, I know you care-"

"I love him." She looked at her son and frowned.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well… I had an idea…" She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue; she knew this idea would be wild, especially since he was still in one of his moods. "I… I would like you to help me get an apartment on this side of town. I'm almost 17, I could move out on my own. And if I lived on my own…"

"Kendall could live with you?" Logan nodded and his mom shook her head. "Logan, Kendall is only 14 heading towards 15. Even if his mom agreed to this, what makes you think that _he_ would?"

"He loves me."

"Love can only go so far." He slammed his fist on the table and glared at his mom. She stood her ground and glared back. "Logan, you know I would do anything for you, and for Kendall, but this is insane! You can't move out. You and Kendall will just have to make things work with him being away. If he really loves you, he'll make the effort."

"He didn't even say goodbye though," Logan said, sitting across from her and laying his head on the table. "He just… went."

"Well, he probably didn't have a choice." Logan looked up at his mom and she just smiled sadly. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Logan shook his head. "Logan-"

"Mom, I've never met anyone like him… He changed me."

"I noticed," she said, nodding. "So go get him. Go _fight_ for him." Logan smiled at his mom, who gave him a soft smile. "Who'd you punch today?" she asked, glancing at his reddened knuckles; he blushed lightly and mumbled something. "Hmm?"

"James…"

"You punched your brother?!"

"He knew Kendall left and didn't tell me! Better him than someone else right?"

"I guess so…" she mumbled, making him grin at her.

"So… what do I do?"

"Talk to your boyfriend." Logan nodded and got up. "But don't interrupt his classes!" she called after him; he was already out the door though.

She hoped he kept his cool.

…

"Kenny! It's so good to see you!" a voice called out, making the blonde teen turn around; he was wrapped in thin arms and a tight hug was squeezing him. Finally, when he pulled away, he saw a big grin he recognized. He stared at arm length to fully stare at her; her red hair hung around her shoulders in limp waves, and her warm blue eyes sparkled at him.

"Lynn! How have you been?"

"Great! How was the other school? I guess your mom came back?"

"Yeah, she's back, and it was… good."

"Oooh you hesitated. What's up?"

"I kinda left without telling my boyfriend that I was."

"Okay, there are a _few_ things I wanna point out in that sentence. One, _boyfriend?!_ Two, you _left_ without telling him?! Why would you do that?"

"It's… complicated." She just stared him down, and he shook his head.

"_Fine_." He grinned and she grabbed his arm. "Come on, we have lunch together; let's go eat." Kendall nodded and let his friend lead him away.

…

"Come on, there's a table right there," Lynn said, leading the way; Kendall followed her silently, thinking about Logan. As they sat down, her food remained untouched. "Tell me about him!"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"Oh. His name is Logan, he's 17, he's a Junior-"

"17. You're dating an _older_ guy?!"

"Well so is Carlos!"

"Carlos is too?! You two are so lucky! I can't even get a guy _our_ age!" Lynn laughed, giving him a smile. "So, describe _Logan_."

"A lil taller than me, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that he wears kinda styled up, dimples that could make you do anything…" his voice trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

"You really care about him."

"I love him."

"Then why didn't you tell him you were leaving?"

"I couldn't hurt him like that," Kendall sighed quietly, playing with the food on his tray. Lynn's blue eyes flickered up to look at something behind him and then back to Kendall.

"So… what do you think Logan's going to do now?"

"I don't know… I hope nothing crazy."

"Does coming to your school and staring at you like a creepy stalker sound like something crazy he would probably do?" she asked meekly, making Kendall drop his fork.

"He's not-" She nodded and he turned slowly. Standing against the far wall was someone he recognized way too easily. "He is." Logan saw him and strode towards him. "Oh my God."

"That's romantic. Creepy, but romantic."

"That's one way to put it."

As Logan approached him, Kendall could only stare. Logan grinned and slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi stranger."

"Logan, what… how… what?" Logan chuckled and glanced at Lynn, who was watching them.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Lynn. I've lived down the street from Kendall for years. Me, him, and Carlos all went to elementary school together." He nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm-"

"Logan. I know. Kenny and I were just talking about you." Kendall flushed at his nickname and Logan's arm wound around him.

"Would you mind if I talked to him alone?"

"Not at all. See you later Kenny." She got up and walked away, her shoulders shaking in laughter. Kendall watched her before turning to Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. You left me."

"I didn't mean to. My mom-"

"I know. I was pissed at first. But… I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, not on purpose at least." He nodded and Logan grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you to come back to our school."

"I can't."

"You can't just leave me like this Kendall. I _need_ you."

"I know, but I can't leave my family. We'll just have to make this work somehow." Logan frowned but Kendall stayed determined. "If you don't want to though-"

"I want to. We'll make this work." Kendall smiled and leaned into Logan's embrace.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

…

**Well… there's that.**

**I know this probably sucked… I'm sorry. I tried.**

**Thanks for reading it anyway.**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. As Long As We're Together

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**So, this chapter will be pretty good I think…  
I hope.**

**If not, oh well, I tried!**

******Updated: 08/31/2013**

…

**~Kogan~**

Logan was waiting for Kendall when his school let out that day. Kendall looked at Lynn, who was giggling at him.

"Shut it," he told her, grinning. She grinned back and then sighed. "What?"

"Is he… okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Kendall looked over and saw Logan lounging against his car, his eyes locked on Kendall.

"He's just… intense."

"More like obsessed," she commented, making Kendall roll his eyes. She nodded and patted his arm. "Be careful Kenny."

"Always am." She nodded and walked towards the buses. Kendall watched her go before turning to Logan, who smiled when he saw him.

"How were your afternoon classes?" Logan asked, pulling Kendall towards him.

"Fine. Did you go back to school?"

"Nope."

"Logan-"

"I'll be fine. It's the first day I've missed in months," Logan said, a hand sliding down Kendall's back and towards his ass. Kendall wiggled out of his grip and Logan frowned. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure. I would typically just walk."

"Not anymore," Logan mumbled, kissing Kendall softly. "I'm never letting you out of my sight for longer than necessary."

…

**~Jarlos~**

James gave Carlos a ride home, and when they got there, Carlos grabbed James' hand.

"Wanna come in? My mom is gonna be working late tonight…" James smiled and stopped the car.

"Sure," James said, getting out of the car. Carlos followed, their hands linked as they entered the house. Carlos locked the door and James grinned. "So…" James asked as Carlos dropped his backpack in the kitchen.

"So…?" Carlos asked back, making James chuckle.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well… I thought we could spend some time together…"

"I like that idea," James said, bringing Carlos closer to him. "How about we spend some time together in your bedroom though?" Carlos nodded and led James through the small house, his tan cheeks burning the whole time. When they reached the room, James let out a low whistle. "Big bed. Nice." Carlos blushed until his whole face was beginning to burn. James chuckled and cupped his hands around Carlos' cheeks. "Don't worry, we won't do anything you aren't ready for," he murmured seductively as Carlos nodded. James grinned cheekily and leaned down to kiss Carlos, who kissed back eagerly. The two of them stumbled back to Carlos' bed, where they collapsed, bodies mending together.

…

**~Kogan~**

Logan got out of the car and opened the door for Kendall, letting him out.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," he said, grabbing Kendall's backpack and his hand. "I can't wait to meet your mom." Kendall stopped in his tracks and looked at Logan, who grinned.

"Logan-"

"Kendall. Please." Kendall gulped nervously but nodded. "Thank you." Gripping his hand nervously, Kendall led the way into his house, where his mom was waiting.

...

Jennifer Knight loved her son and daughter with everything she had.

She would do anything for them.

She believed she knew them pretty well even.

So, seeing her son walk through the front door with another guy, who looked slightly older and was holding her son's hand, her mind went blank.

How had she missed something as big as this?

"Kendall…" she said, looking between her son, who looked embarrassed, to the boy that was with him, who looked determined. "Who's your friend…?"

"My…boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! You've been back at school for a day!" she exclaimed, seeing her son cringe; she didn't mean to raise her voice.

"He's from the other school…" Understanding dawned then.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost six months… Mom, I'd like you to meet Logan Mitchell." She got up and shook hands with him, still processing all of this.

"Six months… why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, looking from her son to the other.

"I didn't know how." She sobbed and hugged her son tightly, making Logan let go of his hand and stand back, just watching them.

"You can always tell me anything Kendall," she said, kissing his forehead. "Anything and everything okay?" He nodded and she smiled before turning to Logan. "It's a pleasure to meet you Logan. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

…

**~Jarlos~**

"Oh God," James moaned as his back arched off the bed; Carlos was doing very dangerously amazing things with his tongue right now to a very sensitive part of James. "Holy shit," he mumbled, his fingers curling into the small bristles of Carlos' hair. Carlos moaned around him and he gasped. "Fuck," he mumbled as a shudder ran through his body. Carlos pulled off and laughed as he wiped his mouth. "Where did you learn to do that?!" James got out, pulling Carlos to him. Carlos blushed and shrugged.

"Nowhere. That was my first time doing that."

"You've got to be kidding me," James mumbled, kissing Carlos passionately. Carlos returned the gesture while he moved a hand down to stroke James again. James moaned into the kiss and pushed Carlos on the bed, their bodies teasingly rubbing together. Both had lost their jeans and shirts moments after entering the bedroom, and James boxers hung low on his legs, revealing his fully hardened length, which Carlos was still teasingly touching. James pulled away from their kiss and looked at Carlos, cupping his face with one hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"As long as I'm with you I'm sure of anything and everything," Carlos whispered, making James smile at him. Leaning down, they continued where they left off, their kisses getting more and more heated. James pushed his boxers all the way off and then went to work on Carlos' as the two teens fell into a heated bliss.

…

**~Kogan~**

After dinner that night, Kendall was standing outside with Logan, who had his arms wrapped around him.

"See, everything went great! You had nothing to worry about," he said, rubbing his nose along Kendall's in an eskimo kiss.

"I know," Kendall said happily, leaning up and capturing Logan's lips with his own. "I'm glad my mom likes you."

"Me too." They stood there, kissing softly, when Logan let his hands begin to roam of Kendall's body slightly. Kendall shivered at the touches and pulled away, a blush on his cheeks. "Too much?"

"A bit… I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Logan murmured, pulling Kendall close again. "I'll be good." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan again, who returned the kiss happily, but only for a moment before pulling away, making Kendall pout. "I wish you could come back to my school."

"I do too, but I _can't_," he said, resting his head against Logan's shoulder. "We'll just have to make do with what we've got."

"I'm taking you and Katie tomorrow, and then I'll pick you both up too."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you and every minute I'm without you kills me a little more inside." Kendall looked up at Logan and smiled reassuringly.

"Even if I'm not with you doesn't mean I'm not there," he said, making Logan smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

**Ooh Jarlos is getting hot and heavy! And Kogan is moving slow and steady.**

**Let's just hope things don't turn for the worse in the next chapter ;)**

**See you guys then!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. You're Who I Want!

**Well, this one should be… interesting…**

**I hope.**

******Updated: 09/15/2013**

******...**

**~Jarlos~**

James steadied himself as he hovered over his boyfriend, who was flushed and panting.

"Ready?" he murmured, pressing soft kisses to Carlos' face. "It's gonna hurt."

"I know. And please." James smiled warmly and pressed a strong kiss to Carlos' lips as he pushed against him. Carlos felt tears slip from his eyes at the pain. James frowned and stopped moving. "Please don't." James looked at him in surprise and found him smiling. "Please don't stop." James grinned as well and pushed farther until he was almost completely in Carlos. Carlos' arched off the bed and let out a loud moan, which James matched with one of his own.

"Jesus Carlos, are you sure you're a virgin?" he muttered, pressing kisses to his face.

"Mhm," Carlos mumbled.

"I'm never letting anyone have you after this."

"Fine with me." James chuckled and pushed into Carlos as deep his could; Carlos groaned and he dug his nails into James' shoulders. "Oh dear God."

…

**~Kogan~**

Kendall was resting when he heard his phone ring. Smiling at the ringtone, he knew it was Logan.

"Hey."

"_Hey handsome," _Logan replied, and Kendall could swear he heard the smile that he was sure was playing on his boyfriend's face. "_What are you doing?"_

"Lying down. You?"

"_Same. Thinkin' of you."_

"Aw."

"_Yeah. So…"_

"So?"

"_I miss you."_

"I miss you too. Granted, you saw me all afternoon practically so…"

"_Kendall. Have you ever… had phone sex?"_

"No, and I'm not about to."

"_Aw, you're no fun," _Logan joked, making Kendall grin. _"What if we just… tried? Please?"_

"I don't know what to do…"

"_What if I start?"_

"Logan, I don't know if I feel very comfortable doing this…"

"_Alright, alright, we can stop… what if I just text you dirty pictures?"_

"Logan!" Kendall grins as he hears a joyous laugh come over the phone.

"_Okay, okay. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_I'm still gonna text you dirty pictures."_

"Why?"

"_Because I want to. You don't have to send one back or anything, but I just wanted you to see what you're missing."_

"Logan…" Logan laughed again and Kendall groaned.

"_I'm gonna go. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

As the conversation ended, Kendall rolled his eyes.

His boyfriend was a horn-dog.

With baited breath, he watched as his phone lit up.

He had just received a picture message.

Taking a deep breath, he hit open.

His jaw dropped as he looked at the photo.

…

Logan laughed as his phone rang.

"_Logan!" _Kendall's voice screeched through the phone. Logan laughed at his boyfriend's hysterics.

"I told you I was going to send you something."

"_Yeah but I wasn't expecting to see… __**that**__!" _Logan laughed as Kendall's voice grew higher.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist… Did you like it?" Logan heard Kendall's breathing before he spoke in a deep whisper.

"_Yes." _A grin worthy of the Grinch spread across his face.

"I was hoping you would."

"_I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"_

"Okay. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

…

**~At school: Kendall~**

"Kenny!" Kendall looked up as his friend Lynn rushed towards him in the hallway, a grin stretching across her face. "Guess what?!"

"What?" he asked, surprised when she began to bounce on her feet.

"There's a school dance coming up!"

"So?"

"Are you going to go?"

"No. Because my boyfriend is at another school." Her smile died down a little but then lit up again.

"Go with me then. All the guys at this school are assholes anyway."

Kendall opened his mouth to speak when a large body appeared in front of him.

"Hey good looking," a deep voice said, causing his eyes to roam upwards. "I'm Daniel. And you are?" Kendall was speechless. This guy was _huge_ and _broad_, with black hair and brown eyes; he was good looking he supposed, but not as good looking as his Logan.

"Kendall," he said warily, seeing Lynn peeking out from behind the huge guy. The guy got a cocky smirk and leaned close to him; Kendall could swear he could smell alcohol on his breath.

"That's a hot name."

"Thanks…" Kendall saw Lynn roll her blue eyes at him from behind the guy as she tapped him on the shoulder; the hulk of a man turned around to stare at her.

"What?"

"That's _my_ boyfriend you're talking to," she said, eyes blazing. The guy seemed surprised, but not as surprised as Kendall did.

"Uhh… prove it." She raised her eyebrows at him, but she kept her face clear of any other emotion.

"Fine then," she said, moving around him and grabbing Kendall by the neck. She brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss before pulling away, sending him a sly wink. "Leave me and my boyfriend alone, okay?" The guy left, grumbling to himself. Lynn laughed and stepped away from Kendall, who was silent. "You okay there buddy?"

"I think so… I just wasn't expecting _that_." She rolled her eyes and patted his head.

"Don't worry Kenny; we gotta keep those horny brats away from you don't we?" Kendall laughed and followed his friend down the hall.

He wished he could take Logan to this dance though.

…

**~Logan~**

Logan grimaced as he was pushed into one of the bathroom stalls and meaty hands gripped his body. He let the guy think he was getting his way, but he was just biding his time.

"Now that that pesky fish is gone, I got you all to myself," the guy said; Logan wondered if he had led him on one before now. The guy tried to kiss him, and he turned to his head away; the guy didn't care, he just went to work on his neck then. "Stupid fish tried to take you from the people who really care about you." His vision started to turn red as he heard him talk about Kendall that way.

Without really thinking about it, his knee went up, hard, straight into the guy's groin. He moaned in pain and slumped to the floor, Logan standing over him, breathing heavily. Sending a kick to his stomach, he spoke in a deep voice.

"Never, _ever_, talk about my boyfriend that way ever again. Or else you will _pay_." With another kick, he left the bathroom, the guy in tears on the floor.

…

**~Jarlos~**

James was staring at a guy, his eyes trained on him. He loved Carlos, he was sure of it; but then why was he so infatuated with this guy? Maybe because he was handsome? He had never really thought of anyone besides himself as _handsome_.

Maybe he was jealous of this guy's good looks? Then, the guy looked over at him and gave him a small smile; he felt his face heat up in a blush.

"Unbelievable," a familiar voice said, causing him to turn quickly.

Carlos.

"It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed, but he could tell the damage had already been done.

"Man, I was stupid," he said, shaking his head. "I just… I honestly thought you cared. But clearly everyone else was right. You're just a player, and I was stupid enough to fall into your trap, like so many others before me. How many other people have you taken their virginity from, James? How many others have you hurt like you did me?" James reached for him but Carlos took a step back. "I can't even _look_ at other guys; all I see is you. But if you're weak enough to check out other guys, then you don't care about me as much as you made us both believe." Once Carlos stopped talking, he turned to leave. James stared at him before he called out to him.

"I love you!" It was the first time those words had passed his lips for anyone that wasn't family. Carlos stopped and turned, but his eyes were distant.

"No you don't. You just think you do. And I was stupid enough to fall for it."

With that, Carlos walked away, leaving James alone in the hallway.

…

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

**Let's hope everything works out for the best!**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Burning Flames Of Love

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**So this one is gonna be a doozy 0-0 Ya'll will be like 'whaaaa' by the end… I hope.**

******Updated: 09/30/2013**

…

Carlos didn't talk to James all day, not to the older male's trying. But he had gotten a very firm smack on the head from his little sister and her friends, who demanded that he leave Carlos alone until _he_ was ready to talk to _him_.

So, that's what James tried to do.

During lunch, he sat with Logan, who was also moping due to the fact that he missed Kendall so much. James was just picking at his food when a shadow fell over him. Looking up in hope that it was Carlos, he was greatly disappointed.

It was the guy he had been staring at before; the one who started all of this. James felt his hope burn down in anger as he met the eyes of the other guy.

"Can we help you?" Logan asked, putting a hand James' arm to keep him from throwing himself at him and beating him to a pulp.

"I was just wondering if _you'd_ like to go on a date this weekend, since you're free and all now," he said, directing this question to James, who felt his face burn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said loudly, and Logan looked over to see Carlos look up at them; he knew he was brother was doing this on purpose. "I am still in love with my ex-boyfriend, and I will stop at NOTHING to get him back. So no, I won't." Carlos blushed and looked away as James looked at him.

It was going to be a long day.

…

Kendall had received a garbled text from Carlos, which he figured out by the second to last class of the day.

'**JAMESVHJOAHFEODNOUADUDEAONFAOFHDSOAFNADOHFDBROKEFO AFNAEDOHFDAOLFUP'**

Kendall got out of that 'James' 'Dude' 'Broke' and 'Up'. He and James had broken up. Kendall was bummed to hear that, especially because of what they had done… but he figured they would get back together.

They had to, right?

…

Carlos was in the Biology lab for his last class of the day. He had chosen to sit in the very back corner, away from everyone. They were supposed to be working on mixing chemicals, which had bad idea written all over it to him, since this class happened to be filled with some of the biggest goof-offs that he knew. So he just ignored them.

He didn't care if he failed the class anyway.

He didn't care about anything right now.

Except for James.

And what James had done to him.

Granted, he may have overreacted, but still, Carlos couldn't even _imagine_ finding another man good-looking. Not when he had James.

But he didn't have James anymore did he?

Carlos groaned and laid his head on the lab desk. He wasn't doing the stupid assignment anyways.

He felt his eyes begin to droop close, only to be snapped open by the smell of something burning.

That's when he heard the screams.

Jumping up from his seat, he saw the bright orange flames that were already consuming the front portion of the classroom. He watched in shocked stillness as his classmates and the teacher scrambled out the backdoor and some even through the window that looked like someone broke in an attempt to get out. Carlos felt frozen as the flames continued to descend in his direction.

He glanced at the window and shook his head.

No way was he doing _that_.

The front door was already consumed with flames and the back door was beginning to get that way too.

Who made a science lab so combustible?

Carlos then realized that he was the only one left in here.

So, this was how he was going to die.

The smoke was beginning to get in his lungs, making him cough and hack.

Yep, this was his end. Sliding into the farthest corner away from the flames that he could get, he closed his eyes and waited for the fiery flames of death to consume him.

…

A crowd of students were standing outside the smoking classroom, Logan and James among them. James clung to Logan, fear on his handsome face.

"That's Carlos' classroom! Has anyone see him come out?!" he cried out, making murmurs course around him.

They all sounded like no.

"He's still in there Logan! My Carlos is still in there!" James cried, rushing for the smoking door.

"James you can't!" Logan cried out, wrapping his arms around the taller guy, in hopes of restraining him. "That's a fuckin' fire in there!"

"I don't care! What if it was Kendall?!" he cried out, making Logan still. He knew he would be the same if it was his boyfriend. And with that, he let go of his brother.

"Be careful," he said to James, who barreled into the door, making a cloud of smoke come billowing out. Teachers were ready with fire extinguishers, poised to attack. James avoided them and looked around the flaming classroom. He felt flames lick up his arms and even onto his face, but he didn't care. Squinting through the haze, he finally found what he was looking for; curled up in a corner of the classroom was a body he knew all too well.

"Carlos!" he called out, inhaling a mouthful of ash in the process. Coughing and sputtering, he made his way to the still form. Scooping him up and over his shoulder, he ignored the burning that was on all sides of him and rushed out of the room as the teachers, soon followed by firefighters, ran in and doused the place. James took Carlos outside, Logan trailing behind them, to where the whole student body was converging. James could hear sirens in the distance.

"Helps on the way baby, you'll be okay," James murmured to Carlos' still form. "Please be okay." He held the still unconscious Carlos close to him, even though a dull pain was slowly creeping up the left side of his body. "Carlos, please." Carlos was still, his breathing shallow, but James smiled as one of Carlos' burned hands found his.

"James," he murmured, eyes not opening.

"It's gonna be okay baby. I promise," he whispered, feeling tears swim down his cheeks now, burning his face on one side. "It's gonna be okay."

"James…" is all Carlos got out before he stilled again; he had passed out again.

"James," a different voice said, but the sandy-haired teen didn't look up. "James, they have to take him now," the voice said as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"No."

"You have to go too James. Come on." James clung to Carlos' still. "James."

"Young man, I promise you I'll make sure he's okay," a deep voice said, making him finally let go. "He'll be okay with me." James felt numb as he felt hands pull Carlos from him. He watched as they placed his still body on a gurney and put in an ambulance before he felt hands helping him up.

"They have to take you to the hospital James."

"Why?" Logan was silent as he led his brother to the waiting stretcher.

"You'll see," is all he murmured. James mumbled something and finally met his brother's worried eyes. Next to him stood Camille, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We'll meet you at the hospital okay?" James nodded and let himself be pushed into the ambulance.

Then, pain hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Camille grabbed onto Logan as they listened to their brother's agonizing screams.

"He'll be okay," he told her. "He has to be."

…

Kendall was surprised when his mom was outside his car, waiting for him. Katie was already in the backseat, looking confused.

"Kendall, you and Lynn need to get in the car _right now_," she said, her face filled with worry. Kendall grabbed Lynn's wrist and pulled her with him. As they got in, his mom began driving immediately.

"Mom, what happened?" She sobbed slightly and shook her head. _"Mom."_

"Carlos is in the hospital," she whispered.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"There was a fire at the school. He got trapped in the classroom. That young man James pulled him out."

"We're going to the hospital right?"

"Yes. We're going right now." Kendall sat back in his seat and pulled out his phone, quickly texting Logan.

'**Are they ok?'**

He tapped his fingers on his lap as he waited on a response that finally came.

'_**We don't know.'**_

…

**Oh no! **

**See ya'll next time.**

**~Kogan & Jarlos~**

**-JustMe133**


	14. Healing Hearts

**Sorry it's been a while guys, classes are kicking my butt still! But today, I stayed home sick (damn stomach bug!) and decided to do some writing. Took me literally all day, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**So I believe this is mainly a JARLOS chapter, so I'll try to make up the Kogan in the next one.**

…

**Maybe.**

******Updated: 10/14/2013**

…

Kendall looked at Carlos, who was still unconscious; he was in the hospital, a breathing tube in his nose with supporting oxygen and an IV in the crook of his elbow; his hands were heavily bandaged, as were various parts of his arms, and one side of his leg as well. He had been lucky.

James had not.

Kendall looked over at his boyfriend, who was standing next to his unconscious brother, frowning.

Poor James. The whole left side of his body from his hip to his hairline was burned. Thick, heavy bandages covered the side of his body. He too had an oxygen supply in his nose, and an IV in his good arm.

"At least they get to share a room," Logan said quietly as he came to stand next to Kendall, who nodded. "You okay?"

"I just… I can't believe this happened to Carlos. He's always been so happy, so _good_. Why would something like this happen to _him_ of all people?"

"Who knows," Logan said, pulling him to him. "All we can do now is wait for them to wake up." Kendall nodded and let Logan pull him out of the room. "He'll be okay. They both will." Kendall hugged Logan who held him tightly. "It'll be okay."

…

**~Jarlos~**

Carlos' eyes opened slightly, only to be greeted to blinding light.

"Carlos?" a warbled sounding voice asked him, making him squint and let out a dry groan. "Carlos, can you hear me?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as pain began to seep into every corner of his being. "Carlos."

"Jamz," he muttered out through a dry throat.

"James is okay Carlos. I need to let everyone know you're awake okay?"

"Mm," he grumbled out, eyes beginning to slip closed again. His head fell to the side right before though, and that's when he saw him. "James," he whispered in a raspy voice. "James!" he called out, but the other boy didn't move. He saw the bandages that covered him and he felt his face pale. "JAMES!"

"Carlos!" he looked to see Kendall running to him. "He's unconscious," he told him, pulling the now struggling teen.

"JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO US?!"

"Nurse," Kendall called out. Carlos saw a woman enter with a needle in her hand.

"JAMES! PLEASE WAKE UP! JAMES!" Carlos began to suddenly feel drowsy as he noticed the nurse walk away. "What did you dooooo?"

"Sleep Carlos. We'll talk when you wake up again." Carlos fell limply against the bed.

"Fire?"

"Yeah, there was a fire."

"James?"

"He saved you." Carlos smiled as he fell into a deep, pain-reliever induced sleep.

…

When Carlos awoke this time, he found James awake, sitting up in his bed.

"James?" he croaked out to no response from the older teen. "James." James still didn't respond. "James." He grunted but didn't do anything else. "Please." James closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Thank you for saving me." James now sobbed, but didn't look at Carlos still.

"You could've died. You know that right? Why didn't you try to get out of the fire?" Carlos was silent as he thought about this. "I was panicking as I thought about what would have happened to you. I jumped in there, I felt the flames covering my body, and I still ran. I had to save you."

"I was so upset about breaking up with you. And I know it was my own fault. But I just… I loved you so much. I was thinking clearly."

"Loved?"

"Still do." James finally turned to face him, one half of him covered in bandages.

"I love you too." Carlos smiled and leaned against his pillows.

"Take me back?"

"Like I'd ever let anyone else have you." Carlos smiled and reached a bandaged hand towards James. James smiled back and reached his hand over. "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiling at each other with barely linked hands, they both feel asleep.

…

**~One Week Later~**

Carlos and James were being released today. As they were wheeled out of the hospital, they found Kendall, Logan, Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Lynn waiting for them.

"We're having a celebratory welcome-home party at our place," Kendall said as he helped Carlos out of his chair. "It's gonna be great. My mom and yours are setting it up." Carlos smiled as he was slid into the backseat of Logan's car. His smile grew as James was slid in next to him. Carlos rested his head on James good shoulder, making the older guy smile as he leaned his face down to rest on Carlos's head.

Half of James face was still covered in bandages, but his arms and hands were free, and lightly scarred, as were Carlos's. They knew they would most likely have these scars forever, but they didn't care.

Because they had each other.

…

The party was in full swing when an uninvited guest appeared.

Everyone stopped and stared at the teen who walked in towards James and Carlos.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, intervening before he could get to them; it was the guy that had originally caused Carlos and James to break up.

"I came to apologize," he said over Logan's shoulder, staring at the two embracing teens. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" James asked, his grip tightening on Carlos a bit.

"…I started the fire. I'm on my way to the police right now." Carlos felt his jaw drop as he met James' eyes. "I'm so sorry to the both of you. I know that can't ever make what I did right, but I _am_ sorry." With that, the young man turned and left the room. Everyone was silent as they now stared at Carlos and James.

"You okay?" James whispered, making Carlos nod.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Well then… let's enjoy the party. He apologized. That's more than most people would ever do."

And with that statement, the tense silence was broken.

…

A large teen stood outside the festive house, his face full of seething rage. He could see through the window a blonde teen kissing a brunette one, and he felt his face contort with rage.

Soon enough though, that would be fixed.

He would make sure of it.

…

**Well JARLOS is back together, but what's gonna happen on the KOGAN front now?**

**Guess we'll see, won't we?**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**~Kogan & Jarlos~**

**-JustMe133**


	15. Please Don't Do This

**Yay, a new chapter before two weeks! (I avoided my huge pile of homework because I felt like writing!) So, yay, update time!**

**This one is gonna be intense... I hope.**

**I tried. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated:10/18/2013**

…

It had two weeks since the fire that had caused the small group of friends such pain, both physically and emotionally. Everything had finally calmed down though, and everyone was quite content.

But nothing stays peaceful for long.

…

Logan had a doctor appointment today, so he couldn't pick Kendall up from school. Kendall had told him repeatedly that it was fine, but the brunette still worried. Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes as he remembered how adamant his boyfriend had been about him getting home safely.

Nothing had ever happened to him during his walk home before.

Why would something happen this time?

Slipping in his headphones and turning up the volume to block the world around him, he began the trek home.

With the volume as loud as it was, he didn't hear the sets of footsteps that began behind him. Humming happily to the music, he continued on home, only to feel large, beefy arms wrap around his torso, one hand clamping over his mouth so he couldn't even scream. Eyes wide in fright, he felt his body go limp in shock as he was pulled into a window-less van. Once he was plopped down on a mound of blankets, his headphones were ripped from his ears. He closed his eyes, hoping to not see what was going to happen to him.

"Fuckin' look at my pansy-boy." He cracked open an eye and stared at one of the biggest guys he had ever seen. "Good job baby," he said, roughly patting Kendall's cheek. Kendall jerked back and moved so he was sitting up some.

"What do you want with me?" he whispered, not sure if his voice would go any louder than that. The guy snickered, and he heard a louder laugh from up front from the driver.

"Well, let's see, you stole my Logan from me and my friend here, so we figured you must be one hell of a lay. We're gonna test that theory ain't we Bro?"

"Damn right Dude," the other guy said, laughing still. "We're gonna have fun with you."

"He's not going to want you anymore after this," Dude said, slapping Kendall across the face. "Not when we're done with you."

…

Logan looked at his phone as he waited in the waiting room for his appointment to start. He had practically begged Kendall to text him when he got home, and glancing at the time, his boyfriend should have been home by now.

But he hadn't received any messages.

He knew he probably didn't have to worry, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Kendall, he was a mess.

Calling the familiar number, it went straight to voicemail.

Why was his phone off?

Logan began to feel worry creep into his mind when his name was called. Looking up at the nurse, he pocketed his phone and went it to the doctor.

His mind was only on Kendall though.

…

Kendall gasped as he felt his hands get bound in masking tape.

"What, duct tape too mainstream for you?" he asked, earning him another smack to the face.

"No Baby, we didn't want to hurt you now did we?" Dude asked, laughing loudly as he began to up button Kendall's shirt. Kendall struggled, but his legs were caught under the guy's own.

"Maybe he needs some reminding of who's in charge huh?" asked Bro, who was grinning sadistically. The van was stopped, parked somewhere; Kendall had no idea where.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We wanna see what the big deal is bout'chu."

"There's no big deal," he murmured, only for a thin line of masking tape to cover his lips.

"Aw, don't do that," Dude said, "I wanna hear him scream."

"Just till we're ready. Then we can hear what he sounds like. I bet he sounds like a little porn star, dontcha Baby?" Kendall just closed his eyes as his shirt was pushed open, exposing his chest.

He wasn't scared quite yet, in hopes that they would change their mind.

Only when he felt rough hands practically rip his pants and shoes off of him did a few tears leak out.

Logan would hate him after this.

That's what they wanted.

"Shh, don't cry Baby," the one doing all the work said. "It'll be fun, I promise. If you promise not to scream, I'll remove the tape." Kendall grumbled and the tape was gently removed. "See, not so bad huh?"

"Logan and I haven't done anything!" he cried out, thrashing about now as the guy gripped his legs hard enough to leave bruises.

"Oh really? I don't believe that. Logan likes sex too much."

"Well we haven't! I'm a VIRGIN!" The two guys exchanged looks of mild surprise before laughing.

"After tonight you won't be."

…

Logan still couldn't get ahold of Kendall. He mused that he must have been busy with Carlos or something, so he went home, trying not to worry.

But still, a small drop of worry slipped its way into his thoughts.

He hoped Kendall was okay.

…

"No, please, please don't," Kendall sobbed as one guy held onto his arms as the other prepared himself. "Please don't do this."

"Too late," the guy chuckled right before he forced himself into Kendall with one swift motion. Kendall cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks. The two guys laughed and began a brutal assault on Kendall. He could feel his skin tearing as one guy forced into him over and over again; the other guy, who was holding his arms, leaned down and gripped his body in spots before biting down.

They were marking him.

He wouldn't be forgetting this any time soon.

Tears streaming down his face, he just wished it would be over.

And then, it was.

They guy pushed hard into him, groaning as he spilled everything he had inside of him. Kendall felt the too-warm liquid pool inside of him, and he was disgusted. As the guy pulled out, he heard laughter.

"He's bleeding. Isn't that sweet? He told the truth." He just sobbed and closed his eyes as rough fingers fixed his clothes as much as possible. Then, his hands were freed and he was being pulled up. "Now wasn't that fun?" He didn't respond as he felt another slap to his face. "Wasn't it?"

"No," he gasped out, making the guys laugh.

"He won't want you now, so what's it matter?" Kendall was silent as they pushed him out of the van, throwing his bag after him and driving away. Sobbing into the cold pavement, he finally looked to see where he was.

He was near Carlos' house. Sobbing and standing up on shaking legs, he made his way to the comfort of his best friend.

…

**Oh no! Poor Kendall!**

**The next one is gonna be a doozy I think. Lots going on!**

**See ya'll then.**

**~Kogan~**

**-JustMe133**


	16. Different Types Of Pain

**So, I've just been on a writing kick lately huh? I wouldn't suggest getting used to it, I go back to school tomorrow and have a couple tests coming up. But let's enjoy it while we can!**

**This chapter should be interesting… if it turns out the way I hope.**

******Updated: 10/20/2013**

…

Kendall stumbled up Carlos's driveway, recognizing the car that was there. But he didn't care right now. He just wanted his best friend and the comfort he knew he would bring him. Not even bothering with the doorbell, he just banged on the door until a flushed Carlos answered.

"What?... Kendall? What the fuck happened to you?" he asked him as Kendall sobbed and collapsed in his arms. "Kendall? Do I need to call 911?"

"No," he cried, clutching onto Carlos for dear life, "Just please…I need you. I need my best friend."

"Come on Kenny. Let's take you to my room. James! I need some help here!" Crying, Kendall clung to Carlos, not letting go.

"Sweetheart, what's goin… Kendall!" he exclaimed when he saw the bruised, battered, and bleeding blonde. "What the fuck happened? Carlos, call 911!"

"No! Please don't! I just… Please!" James frowned but took the lithe boy from his boyfriend's arms and quickly strode to his room, depositing the blond on the bed.

"Kenny, tell me what happened?"

"Please don't tell Logan. Please. _PROMISE_."

"We promise Kenny. Just tell me." Kendall broke down in hysterical sobs as he told them what happened. He could barely get the words out, but when he finally did, he saw the raw anger that flashed across his best friend's face. "Oh Kendall. I'm so sorry this happened to you buddy." Kendall just curled up on himself and winced at the pain. "You wanna take a shower?" Kendall nodded but wouldn't let go of Carlos, who was holding his hand.

"He's not gonna want me anymore. Now I'm just a dirty slut. I said no, but I didn't fight them."

"Oh Kenny, that's not true. Logan loves you so much." Kendall just sobbed and wrapped his arms around Carlos. "I'm gonna let James take you into the bathroom and get the shower ready. I'll be there in a minute okay?" Kendall nodded as he was scooped up into James arms; Carlos heard the water running and quickly changed into swim trunks before grabbing clothes for Kendall. Hurrying to the bathroom, he found James kneeling next to Kendall. They hadn't seen him yet.

"He's still gonna want you," James was murmuring to Kendall, who just kept shaking his head. "I thought for sure that with half my beautiful face burned and scarred that Carlos would never want me, but look at him, he still does. He loves me and I love him. Just like Logan loves you. And he's gonna probably fuck up the guys that did this to you. You gotta let him in though." Kendall just shook his head furiously and then spotted Carlos, as did James. James quirked an eyebrow but then smiled in understanding. "I'll let you take care of him," he said, kissing Carlos' cheek and leaving the small room.

"Come on Kenny, let's shower."

"You sure you wanna help me?"

"Of course. Remember when you broke your arm? I showered with you _every day_ almost."

"Thank you." Carlos just smiled and ran a hand through the blonde hair.

"It's gonna be okay."

"No its not. But thanks for trying."

…

After his shower, Kendall looked better than he had; but still, he was covered in bruises and dried spots of blood. Taking his phone, he made a call he was dreading.

"_Hey Baby."_

"Don't call me that," he said, trying to hold back the tears.

"_What? Why not? You love when I call you that."_

"Not anymore. We need to talk about something."

"_Well what is it?"_

"I… I can't do this anymore Logan," Kendall said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"_What? But Kendall… I love you."_

"I'm just a stupid kid Logan. You'll get over me. Please don't try to contact me after this. Goodbye." Ending the call, Kendall rolled up into a ball as he waited for his mom to come get him.

"Kenny?" Kendall looked up to meet Carlos' worried eyes. "I know it'd be pointless to ask if you were okay, so how about I just hold you instead?" Kendall nodded and fell into his best friend's arms.

"I love him so much… but how can he love me when I'm … ruined?"

"You're not ruined."

"Yes I am!" Carlos just hugged the hysteric teen a little tighter.

"Carlos! Ms. Knight is here!"

"Okay! Come on Kenny, your mom is here." Kendall nodded and let himself be led from Carlos's room.

"Oh my baby," she cried when she saw him.

"Mommy," he sobbed, falling into his arms.

"It's okay honey. It's okay."

…

The next day, Logan cornered James and Carlos.

"What's going on with Kendall? He broke up with me, and then turned his phone off! What the fuck happened to him?" Carlos shook his head at James, who was prodding him. "Please Carlos. Did I do something?"

"No, Logan, it wasn't anything you did. Kendall is just… going through something right now."

"You're holding back on me." Carlos sighed and looked at James, who nodded encouragingly.

"Kendall was attacked last night. Two guys jumped him, forced him in his van, and… raped him," Carlos whispered, his eyes watering. "He thinks you won't want him anymore. That's why he broke up with you." Logan stood there in stunned silence as he looked at his brother and his boyfriend.

"No… Nothing like that could happen to Kendall. Not _my_ Kendall, the sweetest guy on the planet. Who… who would do such a thing?"

"Kendall said they mentioned something about you…"

"Me…"

"We think it was some of your old… _friends_." Logan's face paled and he looked close to breaking down.

"Kendall got hurt… because of me. I have to go see him," Logan said, turning on his heel, only to be stopped as James grabbed his arm.

"He doesn't wanna see you. In fact, he's gone," Carlos said as Logan turned to them.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's at his Aunt's house in WestWood. He's staying with her for a while."

"Give me the address Carlos."

"Logan I-"

"Please. _Please_." Carlos nodded and quickly wrote it down on Logan's hand.

"Just be careful Logan. He's not the Kendall you knew yesterday morning."

Logan nodded and turned, this time leaving the school building. Pulling out his phone, he made a quick call.

"Hey Lew, it's Logan. I need a favor. Yeah, right now. Great, on my way."

…

Kendall sat curled up in his room at his aunt's house, clad only in baggy sweat pants and a huge baggy shirt that hung off his frame; his eyes were red from crying, with dark bags underneath from no sleep; his hair was a mess, and his skin was pale.

"Kendall, darling, are you okay?" his aunt asked, walking into the room; she looked a lot like his mom, except her eyes were bright blue and her hair a warm brown.

"No Aunt Julie," he said, sobbing a bit. "I don't think I ever will be."

"You will. I know better than anyone." Kendall looked at her and nodded as she reached for his hand. "Darling… you have a visitor."

"What? Who would want to see me?"

"I would." Kendall stilled at the voice, not daring to look up.

"I'll just let you two talk," Julie said, leaving the room. Logan stood in the doorway, his expression sad as he eyed Kendall. Kendall just stared at his now clasped hands, which he wrung in his lap.

"I broke up with you. You shouldn't be here."

"But I am. And you know why?"

"Because you love me."

"I do."

"How'd you find me?"

"Carlos."

"Of course. Please go away Logan. I don't want to see you."

"Well I want to see you. Baby-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kendall cried, holding his head in his hands. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry… They called you that didn't they?" Kendall nodded as he sobbed, pulling at his hair.

"Logan I'm so sorry. I just… I'm ruined. I wanted it to be you. And then they just… they did it. Just held me down and did it. I said no. I begged. I pleaded. But they just kept going. Oh God Logan, you must hate me."

"I don't hate you Love," Logan said, pulling the blonde towards him. "I love you more than ever."

"Why?"

"Because nothing like this will stop me. Want me to prove it to you?" Kendall nodded and looked up as Logan undid the first half of the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you... " his voice died down as he looked at Logan's chest, right over his heart. "You.. did this?"

"On my way here. I wanted you to know I'm in this for the long run." Kendall sobbed and held onto Logan tighter.

"I'm so sorry. Please take me back."

"In my mind, we never broke up."

Kendall sobbed again and held tightly to Logan before falling into a fitful sleep, one hand resting on Logan's chest, right below the black ink that now marked it that read one simple word.

_Kendall_.

…

**Aw, poor Kendall! But at least Carlos was there to take care of him and Logan still loved him. All is right again in the world… For now.**

**Things could only get better from here though, right?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Kogan & Jarlos~**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
